


No Painless Lesson

by Terond76



Series: No Painless Lesson [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 29,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terond76/pseuds/Terond76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherhood-verse. 100 OTP Prompts about the post-canon life of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell and cameos of others. A journey through their adult lives, but that doesn't mean the pain ends. All kinds of genres-angst, family, love, and tragedy. It is a connected story, not just random oneshots. Rated K-T, but I will warn ahead if a chapter is going to turn mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - Lots of people have unrealistic expectations on love and marriage. So I decided to take on of my favorite anime couples and bring some of my own stories and ones I have heard to life-along with some added drama. I see a lot of romantic couples from entertainment being riddled with such fantasy how things would turn out. However being a long time fan of the whole FMA world there isn't always happiness, and I wanted to show that. So here is my 100 OTP drabbles, I may have changed some, but I hope you enjoy!

1\. Moonlight

The glittering of the moon shined through her windows as she stared off in the distance. The candle flickering below illuminated her face, and created a reflecting on the window. Winry could see the stars peeking out behind the clouds, and sighed as she focused more on her own image. Her blue eyes glanced around at her petite face, and she reached out her hand to caress the cool glass.

She suddenly smiled as she remembered why the grin was on her face.

He was coming home.


	2. Beauty

2\. Beauty

"Ed, you look ridiculous."

"This is an awesome suit, Win. You just have no taste." Her fiancée retorted as he fixed his skull tie, and spun around making sure his coat tails flared out. He sloppily grinned as he grabbed Winry's hands, and pulled her towards him.

"Your tie has to match the wedding colors, red and black. Remember?" She commented as he spun her around to a tuneless orchestra. He audibly sighed, and loosened the tie. He grumbled as he tossed it back into the pile of rejects. He picked up the silk crimson necktie, and started to put it on.

"Happy wife, makes a happy life . . ." He mumbled as he tied the cloth around his neck.

"What was that?" She whipped her blonde head around to glare daggers at him. He clammed up in fear at being brained with one of her hefty wrenches.

"Nothing, dear!" He blurted while noting to tick her off more often—she looked mighty beautiful when the fire reached her eyes.


	3. Cake

3\. Cake

The roar of the crowd was very disorienting to Edward as he glided down the steps with his wife hooked around his right arm. He glanced down to see her brightly smiling at everyone in attendance totally in bliss. He couldn't believe he allowed Winry to convince him to hold his own wedding in the heart of Central. He forced a smile onto his taut lips, and nodded at the bystanders.

He passed up Gracia as she waved at them. He chuckled, and steered closer to her. He hugged her tightly with his free arm, and grinned down at Elicia. She jumped up and down in excitement as she held tightly onto her flower girl basket. The little girl below him was a spitting image of her late father, and he swore he could hear Hughes in his head right now.

"You did it, Ed—my boy!"

Ed chuckled to himself as he nodded once last time at the Hughes family, and let his woman lead the way to the enormous cake taking up half the stage. The wax dolls on top were soon disposed of by Winry as Ed prepared the knife. He was happy he at least had on choice in the wedding-the cake cutter.

The brass knuckles fit easily over his now banded hand as he brought his wife closer. He wrapped one hand around her waist as she laid her delicate palm on his. They heard the yell of the photographer, and turned their heads towards his direction.

"Smile, Mr. and Mrs. Elric!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related.


	4. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly sexually graphic in this chapter.

4\. Art

The honeymooners finally made it to their train cabin after escaping the craziness of their reception. The couple, exhausted and spent, undressed in their cabin as they conversed about the festivities that just took place.

"I can't believe Havoc threw up all over Colonel Asswipe. That was probably the best sight in my entire life." Ed chuckled as he laid back on the fluffy bed. He was very pleased they got the VIP suit on the train. However it was all due to the said Colonel. The satin sheets felt amazing against his skin as he let his fingers drift over the bedding. The room was decorated for a King, but Ed thought it more suiting for a Queen. Afterall he was rooming with his Queen tonight.

The golden haired man sat up as he smelled a decadent scent wafting in the cabin. He cocked his head to the side to see Winry in nothing, but her snow-white undergarments holding a plate of strawberries. His eyes traveled down her slim figure and admired every dip and curve she offered. He could feel the sweat accumulating on his forehead as he rose up on his forearms.

She giggled at his wide golden eyes, she was still amazed she brought this reaction out of him. The first day he returned home from his trip to the West he couldn't keep his paws off of her, but now it was different. She straddled her husband's hips as she mulled over the thought of their first time, and placed the cool plate of strawberries on his waist. She grasped the red berry, and trailed it up his taut stomach across his numerous scars until the fruit was on his lips.

"What are you doing to me?" He groaned.

"Giving you a bit of color." She said with lust dripping from her voice before she was abruptly pulled under him.


	5. A Character Must have a Drink

5\. Action: Character must have a drink

The feminine roar of anger reached his ears quicker than he wished. The sound vibrated throughout his study, and he hoped she wouldn't come anywhere near him. When she was in a mood, he was done for. He dug his nose deeper into his book on Alkahestry in the Xingese region, and prayed to Truth that the book Al sent him would protect him.

The stomping of petite feet echoed throughout their home as she hurled herself up the stairs, and Edward cowered deeper into his desk chair. Once the door flew open all thoughts of Alchemy flew out of his brain as his wife stormed into his dim office. The look in her cobalt eyes told him all he needed to know, she was not to be messed with.

"This new goddamn wiring system is killing me! I cut my hand open again!" She growled as her eyes darted around the room. Ed stammered as she closed in on his bookshelf, and started rummaging around.

"Are you okay—"

"Where is it?!" Ed jumped at her high pitched shrill, and stood up on shaky legs.

"What are you looking for?"

"The goddamn whiskey Havoc gave us at our wedding." She responded with venom in her voice. Edward stepped closer to his fuming wife, and placed his left hand on the small of her back. She went ridged with anger at his touch, but before she could retaliate she observed as his right arm went past her head. He went up to his tiptoes to retrieve the brown liquid that sat on the highest level of his bookshelf. He carefully handled it on it's descent, but before she could snatch it away he tipped the bottle and started chugging the burning liquid.

"Can't let you drink alone, can I?" He smirked with a waggle of his eyebrows. He could almost see the corner of her lips turn up in a smile.


	6. Spring

6\. Spring

The nasty weather subsided as the flowers began to bloom throughout the countryside. The clear sky brought out everyone a like as the town of Resembool buzzed with life. The farmers began tilling their fields, the children played on the hillside, and most importantly the spring Sheep Festival began.

Winry stood on her front porch watching everyone make their way to the center of town for the festivities. It ranged from pie eating contests, husband and wife marathons, and who could shear their sheep the fastest. She giggled at the children running in front of their parents with excitement. They cheered on about the firework display later that evening and the petting zoo that ole' farmer Hammond set up every year.

"Are you ready, Winry?" She heard her husband call out. She turned on her heel to see Edward with his usual hair tied out of his face and grinning at her. She was amazed how housebroken he looked these days. Red capes were long forgotten and replaced with suit jackets that weren't as flashy. He fidgeted with his suspenders as Winry stepped closer to him.

"I'm always ready when I'm with you." She chimed as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Her husband blushed as he rested his forehead against hers. He lightly placed his lips on hers, and she returned the sweet kiss. When she pulled back she noticed his vest wasn't fastened.

"Can't you button this? It looks weird with it just blowing in the wind."

Edward sighed as he tugged on the ends of the vest. "Can't I at least have some style?"

"You're a twenty year old house-husband, you can button your damn vest."

"Maybe I don't want to." He pouted as he crossed his arms. Winry growled, and stepped closer to her husband then started buttoning his vest. She was dumbfounded when she got to the middle button. She couldn't get it to clasp. That is when she realized why he didn't button it.

"It doesn't fit anymore does it?" She said while looking up into his distant golden eyes.

"It's your damn apple pies! I can't help myself." He shouted while flinging his hands about. Winry laughed at her poor husband, and unbuttoned all the clasps with care. She went onto her tiptoes to peck his nose lovingly as he scoffed at her.

"I think I like it open anyway."


	7. Rain

7\. Rain

The water droplets fell heavily on the small country house that rested upon the ashes of the previous home. Lightning struck constantly and illuminated the interior while the couple slept not so soundly. The wife tossed and turned at every rumble of thunder, and tightly onto to her husband's arm as he groaned in his sleep. Ed's eyes twitched as the images played out in front of him.

_Father stood before him holding his wife by her throat in a dangerous manner. Winry wasn't supposed to be in Central on that day . . . why was Winry here? he thought._

_"Humans are so easily manipulated by the ones they love. Can you save everyone?" Father's voice boomed throughout the landscape as Edward glanced down to his right arm. It wasn't flesh and blood, but metal and steel. He could feel the roar of his alchemic powers in his body. All around fallen ones bled crimson as Ed stepped closer to Father. His eyes wandered to see the debris of his Brother strewn around, and the young May Chang grasping tightly to a leather gloved hand. He tore his eyes away, and focused on the vexation in front of him. ___

_"Put her down." He seethed between clenched teeth. Father simply laughed at the notion as he fingers grasped tighter around Winry's neck until a snap echoed in Edward's ears. Edward fell to his knees with a loud gasp, and stared as the crumpled body of his best friend fell harshly to the concrete. The rage built up suddenly until he couldn't contain it anymore, and rushed forward towards Father as the same crimson liquid fell from the sky onto his skin. ___

__

Winry awoke with a start as she heard her name being shouted. She blindly tried to find her husband, but realized he was on the floor writhing in a ball. He looked so small quivering on the hardwood floor, and he continuously clutched his hair in agony. She leaped out of bed, and padded quickly over to him. She took his stubbly face into her hands, and tried to coax him awake.

__

"Edward! Wake up! It's just a nightmare." She yelled at him as she shook his head slightly. His golden eyes snapped open, and they darted around in a frenzy.

__

"Ed, I'm here. You're fine." She was used to these weekly nightmares he had. They had gotten less violent thankfully. The first few times they happened she was awoken with a bloody nose or a kick in the ribs, but now he always ended up on the floor before he could do any damage.

__

He panted heavily as reality came back to him, and then she heard an awful noise make it's way up his throat before he turned away to empty his stomach. Luckily the trashcan wasn't that far from him, and he made it into there. Winry rubbed his bare back as he continued to vomit, and finally when he was finished he pushed the plastic bin away.

__

"It's raining, isn't it?" Edward questioned as he glanced up into his wife's worried eyes.

__

"Yeah, are you all right, Ed? Do you want to talk about it?" She knew her husband well, and was surprised when he nodded and stood on his wobbly feet. She helped him up, and guided him to the plush bed. She intertwined her fingers with his own and waited patiently for him to speak.

__

"Do you think I'm a good person, Winry?" Ed mumbled. Winry wanted to smack him for even asking, but knew that wouldn't be appropriate for the situation.

__

"Of course you are, Ed. You saved this entire country."

__

"But without the death of others." He sniffled. She sighed as she took his hand, and placed it on her face. She mimicked the motion on his own face, and turned his head so he was looking at her.

__

"Without the sacrifice of others it would not have ended up the way it would have. Sacrifice is inevitable in order to gain something, you told me that Ed. That's the code you live by." She explained softly. He was about to open his mouth, but she placed her thumb over his lips to silence him.

__

"We may not be where we are right now if not for you, and I am eternally grateful for that. You are a good person, Ed—even if you don't think so."

__

Edward lightly smiled at her through his tears, and brought his arms together around her. He hugged her tightly, and placed his mouth on the side of her neck to peck it. Winry embraced him back, and rubbed his back again. Edward was not a man of many words when it came to emotions, but he always had a way of showing them even if it meant sometimes he had to cry.

__


	8. Pet

8\. Pet

"I just don't get why we have to go." Edward mumbled as they crossed the busy street leading to the town house. Winry dug her nails in to his hand, and he yelped in surprise. "Hey!"

"We are here to celebrate his birthday, Ed."

"But we have to dine with him."

"What's your problem with Mustang? He has done so much for you guys." They made their way up the cobblestone path, and waited patiently after ringing the doorbell. The house was snuggled in between to others, and the light blue fit the homeowner well.

"Because he's a pompous asshole!" Edward growled as he let his wife's hand go.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Winry snickered however before Edward could retaliate the door swung open. Riza Hawkeye smiled at the married couple, and welcomed them into her home. She internally laughed at the bickering between the newlyweds as she hung up their coats.

"How are you two doing? Haven't seen you since your wedding." Hawkeye mused as she took the gifts from Edward's arm.

Very much ignoring her question, Edward strutted past her and with a wave his arm and informed her that the striped package was from Alphonse. He made his way into the main hall, and found Mustang with his usual pack surrounding him. The squad greeted Edward with open arms, and passed a drink into his hand. Havoc and Breda busied themselves playing an intense game of chess, and Fuery constantly whispered techniques into Breda's ear drunkenly.

"Happy Birthday, Colonel Asshole." Ed grumbled as he sloshed his drink around.

"Actually, Fullmetal, its Brigadier General now." Roy grinned at the young man. Ed scowled as he dumped the contents on his drink down his throat. The men glared at each other before closing in on the chess game. Riza and Winry prepared food in the kitchen with chatter until a few quiet noises intrigued Winry.

"What's making that whining noise?" Winry questioned as she set down the carrot she was cutting.

"Hayate's puppies, seems like everyone is producing spawn these days." Riza said in her monotone voice as she circled the counter, and then leaned down into the pen full of dogs. She lifted a tiny pup from the pen, and held it out to Winry. She cuddled the small animal to her chest, and cooed down at him. It licked her palm eagerly, and tried clawing its way up to Winry's face. She giggled as she tapped his tiny wet noise, and began petting him behind his ears.

"They are about eight weeks old." Riza observed the girl admiring the puppy, and barely smiled as she rested a hand on Winry's arm. "Would you like to take him home?"

Winry glanced up at the older woman, and nodded fiercly. "Ever since Granny took Den with her traveling it's been so different without a dog."

"Well, I'm glad I can make you happy. How are you and Ed doing? I figured you were more likely to answer than him." Riza asked as she set the puppy back in the corral.

"We are doing all right—still adjusting to married life. Edward can be hard headed, but he is a sweetheart when he wants to be." Winry said as she finished the veggie platter. "How about you and the Brigadier General?"

Riza coughed loudly and blinked a few times before continuing to ice the cake with her usual poker face. "I wouldn't change a thing about us." She whispered quietly with a knowing glance towards Winry's direction.


	9. A Character Must drive a Car

9\. Action: Character must drive a car

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a taxi?" Riza said with worry in her voice as she observed Winry plop her drunken husband into the vehicle.

"Ed wouldn't want to have to leave the rental car here plus I don't even have any cash on me." As Winry responded the new puppy, who Winry hadn't named yet, crawled all over Edward in the front seat. He sputtered as the puppy licked his lips sloppily and left a bit of drool hanging from his face.

"Win! I don't want to leave yet!" Edward slurred as he poked his head out of the window. Winry simply placed her hand on his face and pushed him back into the vehicle. She sighed as she rounded the car to get to the driver's seat.

"Have you driven a car before, Winry?" Riza asked noticing the girl hesitating at the door. Winry laughed a bit too loudly, and swiped blonde hair out of her face.

"Of course!"

"Do you have a license?"

This left Winry speechless as she sat in the car, and turned the key in the ignition. Riza tried to coax the young girl out of the car, but it was pointless as Edward kept fidgeting about and Winry avoiding straight eye contact with her. Winry caught one last glance at the worried Lieutenant as the car chugged its way down the street away from the raucous party. She clutched the steering wheel tightly as she turned onto a one way street heading straight for their hotel room.

"Winry! Get this mutt off of me!" Edward groaned as the puppy kept licking his face. He began a stare down with the pup however it was futile as he continued to lick her husband's face.

"He probably thinks you're a dog with that beard you have going on."

"You said you liked it." He continued as he held the puppy at arm's length. Winry shakily brought the car to a halt in front of the hotel, and made sure her parking was as superb as her automail. Once she exited the car she noticed the pair who were just fighting a block ago were curled up around each other in the passenger's seat sleeping soundly.


	10. Roses

10\. Roses

Edward huffed as he flipped the page in his book, and set down his pen to ease his aching wrist. Hans grumbled in the corner in his sleep as his small legs kicked around reacting to dreamland. Edward glanced over his shoulder to make sure the dog was all right, and smiled as he saw Hans sleeping. Winry didn't quite understand his reasoning for naming the dog the way he did, but he perfectly understood it. P stood for phosphorus to alchemists along with U standing for uranium, and if you took some letters from both elements the name Hans was created. He had called the dog, pup for so long that connecting him to elements just seemed natural for him. Edward found it very clever, but his wife scoffed at it.

At the sound of the door opening however Hans leaped right up from his spot, and made his way down to the first floor as his claws scratched against the hardwood floor. Edward placed the sheet of paper with his illegible handwriting in his book, and made his way downstairs to greet his wife. He watched from the bottom of the steps as she unloaded the groceries. She was oblivious to his presence as she placed a carton of milk in the refrigerator. He stepped quietly to sneak up on his wife he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed chaste kisses all over her throat.

"Why is there cow juice in my refrigerator?" He said into her ear in a threatening manner. She smiled as she turned in his arms slowly. She let her hands rest on his dense chest and his own traveled farther down her back to rest just above her bottom.

"So I can make stew tonight." Edward's lips perked up at that notion as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck however he frowned soon after. "What?"

"Your scent, it's different." Edward commented as he lifted his head away from her neck.

"Oh, yeah! I bought this perfume—its roses." She explained as she left her husband's arms to continue unpacking the groceries.

"But I like the way you normally smell."

"Ha! Like grease and sweat? That's really attractive." Winry scoffed as she dumped a dozen apples into the wooden bowl on the counter.

"It is to me. It's unmistakably you, that's what I like about it." He said with a slight blush creeping up his face. Winry giggled at comment, and made her way back to him. He enclosed his arms around her waist as she kissed his lips.

"Why, Mr. Elric, if I wasn't mistaken I'd say you were trying to flirt with me." Edward stammered as his eyes darted around the kitchen in embarrassment.

"I—I mean—"

"Shut up, Alchemy Freak." She stated as she roughly planted her lips against his.


	11. Systematic

11\. Systematic

Winry was a routine based person her whole life. She supposed it came from her parents since they were constantly working. She dismissed the thought of her late parents from her mind as cracked open her eyes to bid welcome to the new day. She slipped out of her bed, and made her way to the bathroom to begin her usual start to the morning. She brushed her teeth with vigor as she combed through her hair with her fingers. Once she spat into the sink she felt repulsive. The sweat accumulated on her face quicker than she wanted to, and soon she found herself dumping the contents of her stomach into the toilet beside her.

She groaned as she moved away from the toilet, and wiped her forehead clean of all the excess sweat. She hated that now she had to brush her teeth again, but she jumped slightly when a hand appeared in front of her face to help her stand. She grasped his calloused hand, and stood on shaky legs.

"This is the fourth time this week, Win. Are you sure you're all right?" Her husband daringly asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Winry apologized. Edward sighed, she said that every time this week, and yet she probably had no idea what he already knew.

"Winry, you have to go to the doctor."

"I am a doctor."

"Yeah, and you plainly can't see what's wrong with you!"

"Well, jackass, what's wrong with me?!" She defensively growled as she squared her shoulders. Edward sighed as he rested his hands on her upper arms to calm her, and he made sure she was seriously looking into his eyes.

"Win, I think you're pregnant."

Winry backed her head back up a bit in bewilderment, and then placed her hands on her stomach. She couldn't deny the symptoms as she pushed past her husband, and jogged to her calendar to see that the simple red dot on the 18th was almost three weeks ago.

"How could I be so dumb?" She exhaled loudly as her hand clutched the cloth around her stomach.

"You're not dumb, Winry. You're just so busy that you forgot."

"I'm so meticulous with everything even sex! How could this happen?" Winry exclaimed as tears brimmed around her eyes. Edward snatched his wife in his arms, and held her close while petting her hair.

"This isn't a bad thing, dear. This is amazing! We created a life—I figured this out a few days ago. I was just waiting for you to understand. I am beyond ecstatic." Edward said so he could cheer her up. "I want a family, Winry. This is great news, not the end of the world. We already had the latter happen."

Winry sniffled as her hands retreated back to her stomach. "We are going to be parents, Ed!"

Her husband grinned back to her as he laid his own hands on hers. "Yeah, we are."


	12. Black

12\. Black

The color black had been associated in Edward's life for a long time, but he never thought he would have to wear it for this occasion. The dirt on the bottom of his pants blew softly in the wind as he climbed out of the very small hole that he dug. The dirt on either side of the grave, however there wasn't a body to bury. Just an empty casket. His wife, inconsolable, sat on her knees with her palms digging into the grass. Her body heaved since all the tears she cried were long dried up.

Edward stooped down to his wife's level, and grasped her shoulder with a firm hand. His chest hurt as he kept in his emotions in order to be strong for his wife. Her crumpled body rested against his own body that was shaking.

"This isn't fair, Ed. I don't understand. We've been through so much, why did this happen?" His wife strained out in her hoarse voice. Edward honestly didn't know why Truth had decided to take his first born from him. A few tears escaped his eyes as he turned his wife's head to look at him.

"I don't know, Win."

Winry's face contorted into pure sadness as she wept louder. He was glad no one knew of their pregnancy except Al, but this tiny grave loomed above them hanging in the dank air. Edward made his way over to the stone, and placed his hand delicately on it.

"In order to gain something, a sacrifice must be made. I hope I'm right." He whispered lowly as to not let his suffering wife hear.


	13. Candles

13\. Candles

The scent of burning candles alerted Edward to awaken from his dreamless slumber. He was almost positive he knew who was burning candles this late at night. He cracked open his eyes to see his wife silently sitting at the window sill staring out into the night. The single candle she had lit was almost burnt down to nothing. He rose from their king sized bed, and scratched at his scarred chest as he glided over to his wife.

She jumped when she was tore out of her daze, and looked up to Edward. She admired how strong he looked in the candle light. He face was no longer babyish, but now sported a thin beard. His arm finally grew into his body once he made sure to bulk it up. His eyes stared down at her with worry, and she was amazed how lost she could still get in his golden eyes. She noted his glasses were still on from when he fell asleep reading. She loved to tease him about how much he looked like his father, which would rile him up like no tomorrow. He smiled lightly at her as he took a seat at the window with her.

"It's late . . . you should go to sleep. You have barely slept these past few weeks." Edward mentioned as he rubbed her lower back.

"I love you."

"What was that?" He asked wondering what she since she spoke it so quietly. He leaned farther down to put his ear closer to her. She turned her head, and smashed her lips against his as she pulled the black wife-beater over his head. She let her fingers linger on his chest, and let them dip down to the edge of his boxers.

"I said, I love you." She said as she stood pulling her husband along with her.


	14. Threat

14\. Threat

"Edward, I said let me go!" Winry growled as she ripped her arm out of her husband's grasp and made her way down the stairs with the sheet wrapped around herself. Edward slipped on his boxers as he raced down after her. He saw her washing her face in the sink with the cold handle all the way it could swing out.

"Winry, look at me. I'm sorry."

"Ed, I can't do that again." Winry turned to face him with tears down her face. He was shocked to see her in such distress. She was the stronger one rather than him, and he couldn't believe how hurt he was.

"I didn't mean to do that. I was just used to doing that—I didn't mean anything by it. If I knew that you deeply didn't want me to do that I would have just pulled out." Edward explained sternly as he placed both of his arms on either side of his wife. "I don't understand why it's such a bad thing, Winry. We can keep trying."

"I can't, Edward. I don't want to go through that horrible feeling again."

"So you that means you never want to have the family we wanted? Winry, you can't be afraid you're entire life. Yes, it was awful and yes, it is a scary thing to go through again. However you are stronger than anyone I know, more so than me. You handled the past situation better than I did. You don't know how much it hurt me to put my own child in the ground. I felt like a failure, but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't either of our faults. I know exactly how you feel, but you got to stand up on your two strong legs and walk tall."

By the end of his speech she was in tears clutching his arms. She looked up into his eyes, and put on of her hands on his face. She combed her fingers through his short beard. His eyes kept checking for signs of worry.

"Why are you even with me, Edward? I can't even keep a child alive inside me."

This angered Edward as he grabbed her upper arms, and squeezed harder than he should have.

"Don't ever say that! You are amazing, Winry. I said it the day I left for the West and I still mean it. It is not your fucking fault. I love you more than I can tell you. I want this. I want a family, and not even Truth can stop me."

"I love you, Ed." Winry breathed out as she sniffled. She truly believed Edward's words, but a hidden fear still was buried inside her. However she knew if anyone could fight the awful feeling rumbling in her, Edward could.

"I know."


	15. Quote - Never regret what once made you smile

15\. Quote - Never regret what once made you smile

Winry sat on the porch swing as she watched the reuniting brawl between brothers. She was so happy to see Al when he climbed up that hill to greet them. She was lucky to have baked an apple pie that day.

Al was much broader now that he had grown into his height. He had looked so frail when he came home in his new body. He didn't sport the golden beard like Ed did, but he was still handsome in a boyish, innocent way. His eyes shined with a glint of happiness and wonder, but Ed's showed determination and strength. He blocked one of Edward's kicks with the blunt force of his forearm, and skidded backwards in the dirt.

Ed on the other hand didn't grow much taller. He probably only stood at five foot eight inches, but he had more muscles then most men. He was a brawny man rather than a boy. She would always see Edward as a man even during his most immature moments. She smiled as Al's height powered over Ed's strength when he easily dodged one of Ed's flying fists. She grinned as he grumbled about Al being too damn tall. Yeah, it felt like the old days—back when smiles came easily.


	16. Book

16\. Book

"Mr. Elric! Please wait!" Someone called after the long haired professor as he was making his way out of the university. He audibly groaned as he turned on his heel. He forced a smile as he greeted the student, and stepped off to the side of the hallway with her. She was a tiny bookworm that always interrupted his lectures with questions that could be found in the material he offered. He wished she would just understand right now was not the best time to be asking such trivial questions . . . he had a wife to get home too.

"Yes?" He mused as she shoved an open book into his hands.

"According to this book here, during the Ishvalan War, Brigadier General Mustang could control the air around his targets and manipulate it to create explosions. Now, can this be done by any Alchemist or is this a personal skill?" The young lady asked. Ed internally growled at the mention of his name, but none the less told his student his knowledge over it. She gratefully nodded at his explanation of how certain techniques are able to be recreated however it is personal experience that can create unique alchemic skills. She took off down the hall to her dorm after Edward finished his speech.

He loved his new job however it came with some downsides like long train rides home. It was an hour commute back home, and it was running a toll on him every day. He wouldn't come home until after dark right around the time Winry would be getting ready for bed. He hoped for the next semester to get earlier classes so he could be home sooner. He hated being away from her too long lately, but she at least always kept herself busy with her automail customers.

Once he boarded the train on the way home he slipped his worn out book from his satchel and reached for the pen in his breast pocket. He placed the book on the desk in front of him, and scratched the pen a few times on the paper to make sure there was ink was still running. The black ink flowed nicely across the parchment as he scrawled out the words playing in his mind.

Life may sometimes seem fruitless and tiring after trying so hard for so long. However getting to see your mother's smile everyday makes up for any pain I have to endure. One day when you find someone like that, you'll know it the moment you lay eyes on them.

_Your mother saved me. She is one of a kind and stronger than any of us, kid. She's got the heart of made of metal just like your Uncle Al and I. It is the journey you take that makes you the person that you are. There is no way around it. I love her with all my being, just like I'll love you. I can't even contain the excitement for if and when you come around. Your mother has some healing to do, and when the time comes it will glorious to find out she's pregnant with you. You will be welcomed into a world filled with more love than you can ever imagine._

_I love you_

_Dad ___


	17. Woods

17\. Woods

Edward couldn't fathom how fast these past few months have passed, but now he was glad time was going by slowly. A much needed vacation was planned with Alphonse and his new girlfriend May Chang. He didn't doubt the attractions the pair shared, and he was glad that Alphonse had finally found someone like he had. Even if she was an annoying bean princess. She had grown quite a bit since he last saw her. She was almost as tall as him, and he was glad. He couldn't be the shortest in this family.

The forest they currently set up camp in had been a childhood hideout. The humongous trees towered over them and created a shield against the raging sun. The tree house that had been constructed by alchemy was still standing tall and proud, and currently the younger couple was up there bird watching. Edward grinned up at the pair, and called them down so he could have Al head out with him to go fishing. It wasn't much longer until his younger brother began walking with him, hauling the fishing rods.

"Brother?" Al called out as they rounded a corner on the trail, and continued on the dirt path. It was rather muddy, and Ed was upset he would have to be cleaning his boots when they returned to the campsite.

"Yeah, Al?" Edward retorted as he fixed the strap on his shoulder. The bag was quite heavy for what was in it. Ed finally grabbed the bag full of bait, fishing equipment, and drinks and held it in his hand the rest of the hike.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Edward questioned as he climbed down the slight dip to reach the roaring river. He could see the trout breaking the surface. The light shined off of their slippery bodies, and made them seem almost rainbow colored. He glanced at his brother to see him fidgeting with the fishing line he held.

"I went to visit Mom, and I saw . . . "

"Oh," Ed mused as he snatched a rod off the ground, and then plopped himself on the ground. He flung his line once into the river. He set the reel in between his legs as he sighed. "There's no reason to be sorry, Al. It happens."

"But it shouldn't happen. How are you and Winry?" Al asked as he mimicked the same position as his older brother. Edward scratched the back of his head, and groaned.

"I mean it was hard especially on Winry. She tried to leave me once, but I had to knock some sense into her. I tried to keep it together for her, but some nights were hard. I felt like such a failure, you know? I couldn't save him."

"So it was a boy?"

"Well, I like to think he was. Winry was only three months pregnant when the incident happened." Al was surprised that his stone-faced brother was opening to him. However marriage had changed Ed for the better—he was becoming more emotional in his old age. Al observed as Ed fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose, and leaned back.

"Well, I am sorry, Brother. Truth likes to take the most precious things in the world—like our mother." Al mused with a frown on his face. "But! Think of it this way, Mother has someone to care for where ever she is. Maybe that's why he had to go—maybe she was lonely." Al explained as he felt the rod in his hand shake a few times. He saw his brother slightly smile and swipe at a few tears brimming on the edge of his eyes. The rod in Al's hand shook a few more times as Ed pointed at it.

"Better reel it in now before you lose your catch."


	18. Fire

8\. Fire

The embers burned strongly as the fire was left to roar on. The couples had retreated to their respective tents, and had settled down for the night. The flames danced across the canvas as the silence of the dank night radiated throughout the land. Edward could hear the quiet noises of his brother snoring softly and the tossing and turning of his partner. His wife was also moving about in their tent however she was turning to face him. She rested on her elbow as she played with the flesh on his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked in a small voice.

Edward mulled over the thought of bringing his earlier conversation with his brother up to his wife. He opened his mouth a few times, and finally settled on an opening.

"Al, says he is sorry."

Winry's face switched from confusion to a knowing glance as she curled up closer next to her husband. She had been feeling better these days, but sometimes memories popped up when they didn't need to.

"He saw it, didn't he?"

"It isn't like its hidden, but the fact of the matter is that he made me feel better today." Edward explained as he wrapped his arms around the woman lying next to him.

"What did he say?"

"He told me, our Mom, well I guess it could be both our sets of parents now that I think about it—could be lonely so they needed someone to look after and comfort them. I don't disagree with his logic, and I think the sacrifice we made was to give something to our departed parents." He was glad she wasn't sniffling at the notion of the passing of their unborn child. She dragged her hands through his golden hair, and then let her hands trace over his beard. She smiled lightly as she kissed his chapped lips.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to be comforted like that too—I think I'm ready." She said with a slight stutter in her voice. Edward grinned as he nuzzled his face in her neck admiring her smell. He kissed the side of her neck as he rolled over to hover above her. The illumination of the fire captivated her beauty perfectly. The shadows accented the sharpness of her nose and the care in her eyes. He leaned down to brush his forehead against her's and left a tiny peck of the lips on her nose.

"Do you think I'll make a good Dad?" He questioned as her hands played with the skin around his ribs.

She chuckled as she raised up to be closer to his face. "Of course, however they will be drinking their milk."

"Agh! No!" He shouted, but soon he was silenced by the sweet lips of his beloved.


	19. Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly mature.

19\. Perception

His fingers ghosted across the edge of her skin so closely she thought she might burst from the contact. The rough pads of his fingertips sent sparks to her spine as he caressed her skin so softly. She never would have imagined Edward to be a gentle person until she finally became his lover. He had such a hard exterior, but he seemed to do a 180 when he was with her. She could hear the roughness in his voice as he whispered into her ear about how much he loved her. The sound of his voice calmed her always with its soft rumble.

Her skin tasted of oil and sweat just like how she smelled, but it seemed to rile him up more during such activities. It was purely the taste and scent of his wife, and he would have it no other way. He continued his assault on her neck before raising up to gaze down at her. The blonde hair she sported was splashed around the pillow below them and her lips quivered with want. She always looked the most beautiful during their intimate times. Her moan brought him out of his stupor, and he leaned down to place his lips on her moist ones. As her legs wrapped around his nimble waist he grinned—there is no happier place, but in loving arms.


	20. A Character Must walk Somewhere

20\. A character must walk somewhere

As the wind blew gently against her face as she hummed to a nameless tune. She waited patiently for the train to chug it's way onto the tracks leading towards their home. She was bouncing in excitement for her husband to return home from work for a certain reason. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when they were finally settled in their abode. She was very proud of him ever since he picked up that job at the Central University. They barely had a promising Alchemy Foundations class until Edward started there. She was also glad she got to see him leave every morning in his tweed outfit. He would don a brown over coat with a snow colored shirt, and tried to change his tie color every day. He didn't own that many ties, but at least he had a different one for every work day. That's usually when the teasing began of how he looked like his father.

The whistle of the train broke the calm silence as it chugged closer to the pit stop. The noxious smoke poured out of the pipe connecting to the very top of the train as she stood. She glanced around wondering which exit he would step off of. However it was the one right in front of her. He fixed the strap on his shoulder as he poured out of the train, and had his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Win. What are you doing here?" He questioned as he leaned down to kiss his wife on the cheek. She blushed as she snatched his free hand and squeezed.

"I wanted to walk you home." She said through a smile as she hooked her arm through his, and began walking in the direction of their home.


	21. Evidence

21\. Evidence

Edward was amused by his wife's odd behavior as he dashed right behind her towards their home. He lightly yanked on her arm, and embraced her to slow her down.

"What's the rush?" He inquired with an grin stretching across his lips. He gazed down at his wife as she literally buzzed with excitement. He rubbed her arms softly, and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You really don't know what day it is?" She asked as she once again escaped his grasp and made her way up the stairs. Edward stood in a stupor as his wife waved him in while she opened the oak front door. She beckoned him with a single finger, and he made sure he was up the stairs within seconds. He clambered into the entrance of his home, and took in his wife's hard work.

All around their dining room table, that he had handcrafted for her as a wedding gift, a few gifts were scattered along with a dinner made for two. He gasped as Winry scooted a chair out for him. He clasped his hands and rubbed them together before stripping himself of his suit jacket and satchel.

He swiftly headed towards the refrigerator to snatch one of his special crafted beers. He became good friends with the vendor after purchasing a box of wine from the West at his stand, and made sure to pick up a new flavor every week. He cracked open the top to the cider beer, and tapped his busy wife on her backside as she carried over her own glass of water.

After settling in to their respective chairs Edward started shoving his specialty made dinner into his mouth. With his free hand he reached out to caress his wife's, and once she glanced at him he smiled widely.

"Thank you,"

"Happy 21st Birthday, Ed. As much as you don't like celebrating birthdays, this is a special one." She mused while putting her fork down. He noticed that she had finished her meal, and he was almost finished his own. He eyed his gifts under the watchful gaze of his wife. She simply huffed, and grabbed the four packages. She held two very closely to her, but handed the other two to Edward. He ripped open the packages that were address from his brother and another from Ling Yao. He growled loudly once he opened the package from the young Emperor.

"What is it?"

Edward blushed furiously as he tried to flip the book upside down, but his wife snatched the book right out of his hands. She turned it over, and he watched as her cobalt eyes widened.

"Why the hell would he send you this?!"

"I don't know! I don't think we have problems with that." He grumbled as he forcefully took back his new gift, Adventures in the Bedroom. He tossed the book onto the counter, and continued with his gift opening. Inside the medium sized box was a new journal. Ed knew his older one was filled to the brim with notes and small letters, but he knew he would put the new handcrafted leather one to great use. He set Alphonse's gift aside, and turned to look at his wife.

"Well, can't I open those?"

"You have to open this one first." She told him as she handed him a rather soft package. He shook it a bit before untying the ebony strings. As he busied himself with unwrapping his gift, Winry secretly fought off Hans as he tried to steal all the used wrapping paper. Edward gave Hans a knowing glance and a flick to the ear to shoo him away. After tossing the paper into the waste bin he pulled out his first gift from Winry.

The small blanket he held in his hands was one of the softest materials he had ever felt besides the smooth skin of his wife. The blanket was no longer than three feet and no wider than two, and the crimson color shined brightly. Around the edges it was trimmed with black threading, and in the upper right corner his flamel was etched.

"Winry, this is amazing. What material is it made out of?" Edward said in astonishment.

"Al sent over the material from Xing, I had it commissioned."

"I love it, Win, but it seems really small. Unless you're calling me a pip—"

"Just open the next gift, Ed." She giggled as she slid over an envelope to interrupt his ranting. She tapped it indicating he could open it, which he did very quickly. A few sheets of paper slipped out, and he quickly straightened them by tapping them on the table.

"Read it out loud." She suggested before he had a chance to glance at the paper. He nodded while slipping his glasses out of his coat pocket, and securing them to his face.

"Mrs. Elric, we are glad to inform you upon your visit that you are 19 weeks pregna—" Before he could even finish the first sentence he launched himself out of his seat, and grasped his wife in his arms. She laughed gleefully as he swung her around with happiness. Once he stopped she wrapped her legs around his waist, and bumped her forehead with his own.

"Winry, I—"

"They think it's a boy, how my stomach pops out lower than if you would be having a girl. I'm not showing horribly, but it's a boy, Ed. I feel it."

He roared with more enthusiasm as he planted a wet kiss to his wife's lips, and grinned with all the happiness he could muster. However he felt wetness on his cheeks once he rubbed his own against her face.

"Winry? What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" He asked as he plopped himself back in his chair with her on his lap. She grasped the lapels of his shirt with one hand as the other swiped away her tears.

"I went in originally to see if I could even have children, and the doctor told me that I may have difficulties with pregnancy because I had some extra tissue lining my walls. However if you pass a certain mark you are sure to have a successful birth." Winry explained medically. Her husband nodded in understanding, and found the blanket still resting on the table. He brought it up to them, and softly rubbed it between his fingers.

"But you sure got some strong swimmers, Ed, if not for that—then this wouldn't happen. It's truly a miracle you and I created." She continued as she placed his calloused hand on her bare stomach. He tossed the blanket over his shoulder so he could place both his hands on her abdomen.

"I'll do everything in my power to make both of you happy. Just you see, Win."


	22. Beach

22\. Beach

The sun was shining harshly against Edward's automail as he sunbathed next to his growing wife. His right hand caressed her open flesh just above her belly button and he could hear her humming in content. The lake had always been a getaway for the two even during their engagement. It wasn't like they could do certain activities with her grandmother in the house. Pinako had recently came home when the news of her 6 month pregnant granddaughter reached her ears. They however wanted a few more moments alone together before their privacy was interrupted by a noisy old bat.

Edward sat up as he decided he was going to turn over to let his back absorb some of the sun. As he did however the side of his metal leg brushed against his wife. She cried in pain, and lurched away from her husband.

"What the hell, Ed?!" She screeched as she rubbed the red mark on her upper thigh. She fumed as she retracted her legs towards her and embraced them.

"I'm sorry, Win. I didn't mean it." He said softly as he caressed the part of her leg that was burning. She glanced at him with anger before standing quickly. He watched her hips sway as she strutted towards the glittering lake. He sat up whilst scratching the sensitive scar on his left side, and proceeded to hug his knees to his chest. He observed as his wife slowly immersed herself in the lake. Her body floated lazily back and forth before he interrupted her tranquil daze. His hands wrapped around her burgeoning stomach and his lips landed on her moist neck. He combed his fingers through her hair before turning her head to the side to look at him.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Nothing, just thought you were lonely." He spoke with a smile, nothing entertained him more than his wife's mood swings. It was a new challenge.


	23. Quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss

23\. Quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss

The soft snores of his wife alerted him that she was finally asleep and no longer complaining about her aching feet. She had been having another fit about the pain his "spawn" was causing, but once she cuddle closer in his embrace she seemed to calm down. He stuffed his nose back in his lengthy book as he let his calloused hand run over the smooth skin of her stomach. He thumbed the next page in his textbook, he wanted to make sure he was prepared to answer any question in his lecture tomorrow on the basic properties carbon.

His wife grumbled below him and rolled over onto her back. The over-sized shirt that she donned rode up slightly just under the curve of her breasts. Her protruding abdomen caught his eye, and he grinned as he set down his book and removed his glasses. He made sure the page he was on was bookmarked by his spectacles as he leaned down on his right elbow. He let his hand wander over her side softly, as to not jar her from her slumber.

His hand found its way to her rounded out stomach protecting their growing child. He caressed the flesh, and thought on how he couldn't wait to meet his child in just three months. Everything he wanted in life was right here with him in his own bed, but he would never admit that to anyone—except maybe his wife. As he continued to drag his hand across her stomach he felt the slight bump his kin caused against her skin. He jumped shockingly at the contact then spanned his fingers farther apart.

"Just a little longer, bud, then I'll be awake for another reason." Ed chuckled at his own words as he placed his head on the feather-filled pillow below him. He continued caressing his wife's growing stomach before sleep finally overtook him.


	24. Hero

24\. Hero

"Ed! Winry! We are going to be late!" Alphonse growled as he shook the handle to his brother's hotel room viciously. He knew Edward loved to sleep, but this was ridiculous—he was afraid they were going to be late to the ceremony! He sighed angrily and began knocking, very nosily at that. He could hear the rushed footsteps of his brother's feet, one soft and one heavy against the wooden floor.

The door was swung open, and his brother's fuming face appeared on the other side of the doorway. He made an annoyed motion with his hands as he let Alphonse in. As he was welcomed into their uncleanly hotel room he noticed Winry was not present.

"Where is Winry?" He questioned while scratching the back of his head. Edward simply pointed towards the restroom as he moved towards the mirror and began fixing his yellow tie. His hair was braided back today, a style he hadn't worn in a very long while. Alphonse noticed that Winry had made his brother shaved since he was sporting a cleanly cut goatee. Alphonse scratched his own five o'clock shadow in worry, hoping Winry would take time out of their schedule to make him shave.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this ugly tie." He heard his brother mumble.

"Amestris colors are suitable for this occasion, Brother." Alphonse explained as he stood next to his brother in the mirror. They matched perfectly with their blue suede vests and slacks. He grinned at themselves in the mirror and latched onto Edward's shoulders with his mitts.

"We have to be patriotic, I mean they built a statue for us!" Alphonse said with glee.

"Didn't ask for a damn statue."

"Mustang wanted went through a lot to commemorate us, and I think we should take it nicely. Did you prepare a speech or do I have to wing one?" He joked with a light push to his shorter brother's body. Edward smoothed out his vest after righting his balance. He squinted his eyes at Alphonse and nodded. Alphonse could see the journal he had given his brother for his birthday clutched tightly in his hand, and smiled knowingly.

Winry exited the restroom finally, and beamed when she saw both brothers standing before her. She placed one hand on her stomach as she started toying with her husband's tie. She glanced between the brothers before looping her arm through Edward's.

"It really brings out your guy's eyes." She commented. Edward blushed a deep shade of crimson at her words and coughed soon after.

"Thank you, Winry. However we must be going!" He rushed the married couple out the door with haste. Before he could make it down the corridor he heard the rushed footsteps of a certain princess. Her arms circled his waist, and he spun her around to face him.

"May! Come on!" He sighed while grasping her hand. He glanced behind her to see her confusion switch to happiness as the four bounded the halls as quickly as the pregnant woman in the group could move.

After what seemed like the longest journey the group made it the front of Central Command. Alphonse had to admit that they had done a superb job of fixing it up after the Promised Day. No more rubble to be seen, pristine clean walls protecting the military's headquarters. Crowds and crowds upon people lined the streets as Edward and Alphonse dragged their significant others through the hoard of people. Once they made it to the front they were whisked away, and placed at the podium occupying the front of the stage. A white sheet was draped over a rather tall structure and Alphonse vibrated in excitement at what was to come. Edward however awkwardly clenched his hands over and over as Roy Mustang passed the brother's, and made his way to the microphone in front of them.

"It is the anniversary of the Promised Day, it has been a long five years of rebuilding however we have endured! With us today, stand the Elric Brothers, just one small pair of heroes from that fateful day." Mustang smirked as he patted Edward on the shoulder once he exited the platform. Edward growled at his old superior's joke as he stood before everyone in Amestris. He glanced around noticing a lot of familiar faces, and he finally rested his gaze upon his wife.

Alphonse observed as Edward stood silently for a few minutes before he noticeably relaxed and flipped open a page to his journal. Alphonse could only see a few of the scribbled words on there, but he knew that this was speech was not going to be the fluffy one he would have given.

"I wish I could turn back time, and spare all the pain that we all felt. However we are all changed now. My brother and I were foolish back then, but our trials made us strong." [1] He started with a very quiet voice and slowly built up his vibrato. Edward glanced over to his brother with a somber look to his face. Alphonse stepped closer to his brother, and let his hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"The burdens are not yours alone anymore. My brother and I sought for answers for so long, but we learned that answers are not free. They cost more than anyone can imagine, and Al's cost more than mine." He made a point to look over to his brother, and smile ever so slightly. Alphonse clearly remembered the days he spent inside of a tin can, and would not wish that upon any soul.

"We made atonement for our sins and everyone present today has as well—in some way or another. Together, as a nation, we will have a smiling face on everyone's faces because we are finally free—and smiling faces don't cost anything." Edward finished before looking up to the crowd of people. Everyone cheered heavily after a moment of silence along with whistles and claps to be heard all around. Alphonse grinned at his older brother, and clapped his back with pride. He knew it must have took Edward a very long while to write something with that kind of impact. Alphonse wiped his misty eyes, and was surprised when his brother embraced him securely.

The pair raised their hands as the curtain behind them dropped to reveal the ten foot statue of the Elric Brothers. They turned around to admire the work the art community had put forth, and were amazed at the detail of themselves. Alphonse's was surprised to see they even had time to etch the flamel into the side of his armor. Edward just ranted on about how they could have made him a little bit taller. They fumed and cooed at the statue before the crowd departed and made their way to the festival held just a few streets away.

Edward and Alphonse slipped off the podium after a few heartfelt words with their once superior and former comrades, and met with the women in their life. After some much needed hugs they all decided a few drinks and dancing the night away was an appropriate way to celebrate the lives of all the fallen heroes from the Promised Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - I decided to spin the Nothing I Won't Give song by Vic Mignogna into Edward's speech to through a bit of cameo into this. I also really enjoy that song, and believe Mignogna's character songs are spot on to any of his characters-especially this song.


	25. Warmth

25\. Warmth

Winry rested in her husband's office as he scribbled onto one of his many student's essays. The fireplace crackled in the silent room, and she noticed that her husband had a tumbler filled half way with brown whiskey. She never would have pegged Edward to be a drinker, but at least he wasn't a drunk like most of the men in town. She wondered what was so appealing about drinking, she had only drank at formal occasion or in anger.

As she thought on it she observed as he lifted the glass to his lips and gulped a mouthful down. She cocked her head to the side as his writing resumed. Winry glanced around the rest of his office, and noticed small items relating to his time in the military and before the Promised Day. He had a shadow box resting on the middle shelf of his wall length bookcase. Inside she could see his silver pocket watch, his State Alchemist certification paper, and an old automail hand that had obviously been broken off one of her fabulous pieces. She was amazed she never noticed all the things littering his office. She obviously saw the vintage armor modeled after the one Alphonse was trapped in for so long. There was also a not so short mannequin next to the armor donned with his old crimson coat.

"Hey, Ed?" She called out from her chair. He didn't glance up from his paperwork, but grunted out a retort.

"Why do you have all this stuff from before the Promised Day?"

She watched her husband set down his spectacles on top of the paper he was currently grading, and scratched his beard while leaning back in his chair. He seemed at lost for words to her, and she stood as he continued to think.

"For a reminder? I mean you still have your leg." She said while lifting her hand in question.

"I wanted to have these momentums to show our kids when the time comes to explain it all to them. They also kind of—uh—comfort me I guess. Makes me realize what I have now instead of what I had then." He poorly explained. She understood what he meant. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pecked the side of his stubbly cheek.

"You want more than one kid?" She chuckled. She watched him stutter for a few minutes before the blush dissipated from his face.

He grinned back up at her, and chastely kissed her lips. "Love you, Win."

"I know, Ed." She giggled as she patted his head, and returned to her seat and book.


	26. Halloween

26\. Halloween

_7:00 pm, October 31st ___

__The quiet breeze rattled the windows protecting the Elric family from the eerie night. Edward finished tucking his red flannel shirt into the jeans he found deep within his closet. He started rolling the sleeves up, and looked at himself him the mirror and fixed the straw hat resting upon his head. He couldn't believe the ridiculous get up his family was making him wear. Alphonse decided that they were going to hand out candy to the children of Reseembol since he was visiting for his favorite holiday. Edward sighed one last time before descending the stairs to be greeted by his spotted wife._ _

__Her cow costume that May had slaved over for a day was actually quite funny to him with the black spots littered all over. Once he was closer to her he flicked one of the rubber utters. She batted his hands away from her burgeoning stomach, and leaned into him._ _

__"Well, Farmer Ed, do you want to milk your cow?" She said in a flirtatious tone, and rubbed her stomach against her husband's. Edward blushed before bursting out in laughter at her flirting. Alphonse and May entered the room to see the mushy display between the married couple._ _

__"You guys ready to give candy out—"_ _

__"Ah, damn!" Winry yelped, and clutched her stomach in pain. Edward immediately flew into a panic, and grasped her upper arms._ _

__"Dear? What's wrong? What hurts?" He rushed out quickly as his brother and May clambered around them._ _

__"The baby, I think its ready—god! Call Granny!" She hissed as Edward placed her in a chair._ _

__"My Halloween costume . . ." May whispered sadly at all her hard work being ruined._ _

__"Really? At a time like this, May?!" Winry growled angrily. Edward apologized to his brother's girlfriend before turning back towards his wife. "What do you need me to do?"_ _

__"Edward, get me to the bedroom." She demanded. Edward motioned Alphonse over and they both started to move her to the guest room._ _

___9:00 pm, October 31st ____ _

____"Alphonse! Where is your brother?!" Winry squalled as she pulled on the collar of her brother-in law's shirt. He squirmed, and tried to pry her fingers away from his neck._ _ _ _

____"He went to get you more hot towels! I'll find him if you just let me go . . ." He whimpered as she released him. He clambered to the door and made his way quickly to the kitchen. He couldn't see his brother in sight so he opened the front door to see Granny and Ed on the front steps completely oblivious to his arrival._ _ _ _

____"Ed, it's all going to be fine." He heard Granny comfort him. He could see his hands shaking vigorously. Granny patted the young man's back and puffed on her wooden pipe._ _ _ _

____"You want a puff off of this, short stack?" Granny chuckled as she held out her pipe. Edward growled, and shoved her hand away rather roughly. She sighed once more, and turned to look at her great grandchild's father. "Edward, I know what you are thinking right now. You are not your father, and Winry wouldn't be with you if you were. You are about to be a farther, Ed. You can't be like this anymore. You have to care more about this baby than you ever cared for someone before—even more so than Alphonse or my granddaughter."_ _ _ _

____Edward was about to interrupt, but Granny raised her hand. "Get back in there with your wife. You are her world Edward right now, and soon both of your worlds are going to change. We are finally going have someone shorter than you in the family."_ _ _ _

____Edward laughed as he stood up, and dusted off his pants. "Thanks, Granny. I needed that."_ _ _ _

_____11:00 pm, October 31st ____ _ _ _

______"Winry! You are so close! Come on, Doc, can she take a break?" Edward yelled over to the doctor from the front of the bed. He was currently placed behind his wife clutching her hands. The old man raised up from his crouched spot between his wife's open legs and nodded. Edward bumped his head against his heaving wife, and kissed her ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Winry, you're doing great. Just breathe." Edward whispered to her. Winry reached behind her to rub the back of her husband's neck, and suddenly he felt the fiery burn of his hair being pulled. His head was yanked down to her level, and he yelped as she twisted his golden hairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This damn kid better be a genius or something!" She seethed, and then released his hair. He breathed heavily, and return to his position ready for his wife to be out of her suffering._ _ _ _ _ _

______Winry worked her body for another twenty minutes filled with screaming of both parties. Edward could swear he heard a few bones crack during her final push however that was far from his mind as his child was place into his arms. The golden hair child screamed at the world in anger from being ripped away from his mother's womb, and his father glanced over to his wife—who was being cleaned up before handed her child. Edward couldn't believe how soft his child's skin was, and he honestly was surprised he made it this far in his life. He had made something from almost nothing—something an alchemist couldn't achieve._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is it a boy or a girl?" Winry questioned with a weak voice as she held out her arms. He situated their child in his wife's arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's a boy, just like you said Winry." Edward's smile was threatening to crack his face in half, but Winry palmed his face in a loving manner._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are we going to name him?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Winry cleared her throat, and fingered her son's puffy cheeks as he quieted down. Her husband thought over so many names, but Winry's face lit up in excitement._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know it seems kind of pretentious. But why not just Edward? We can call him Eddy, I mean I know we didn't want to name anyone after people who have . . . passed. But I put a lot of work in this child, and I feel like you deserve some credit." She laughed a bit at her joke as some tears came to her eyes with the memory of so many people lost in their short lives._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't think I deserve something like that. I mean you just pushed this eight pound baby out of you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can't very well name him Winry!" His wife exclaimed with laughter. He thought on for a few minutes as they looked upon their creation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Winston is a great name, and we know he is a strong and stubborn young man." Edward explained as he patted the baby's stomach very lightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Winston Elric, first of his name." Winry triumphantly said as the happy couple felt it was time to introduce Winston to the rest of his family._ _ _ _ _ _


	27. Winter

27\. Winter

Snow cascaded across the rural land of Reseembol as a certain house husband skittered across his roof. He placed the final batch of lights across his roof hoping his wife would pleased with the outcome. His heavy boots thudded on the roof above as Winry kept herself busy in the kitchen with her cookies in the oven and a five course meal simmering along. Their small child sat comfortably in his sling across the front of her chest as she stirred the pot of boil stew. She jumped slightly when the spoon was taken from her hand.

"Al, I got it. You and May traveled so far to be here in time for Christmas." She chided as she tapped his hand that tightly grasped the wooden spoon. She glanced at him, and saw him smile with a boisterous laugh.

"No, go sit down. You look tired." He said with a push of his hips to her own. She sighed heavily as she moved away from the persistent Alphonse, and planted herself on the couch. May grinned over her book, and closed it shut loudly with a snap. The Xingese Princess had grown so much since she had first traveled to Amestris. Winry couldn't believe how tall she had grown and how her black hair trailed over her shoulders. She was happy that Alphonse had a relationship rival to her and Ed's. They all deserved as much happiness the world could offer. May scooted closer to Winry, and started petting the youngest Elric's head. The soft hairs curled around her tiny fingers as she cooed down at the newest addition to the family.

"He looks just like Ed, it's so weird." May said with a content exhale. Winry giggled at the notion, and was reminded of her son's looks as he opened his golden eyes. May was absolutely correct that Winston resembled his father, and even Granny said that he fussed just like Edward used to when he was Winston's age. She beamed down at her son, and released him from his cradle. She passed her child over to May just as the sound of a raucous clatter coming from outside, followed by a yelp of pain.

Winry's protective instincts kicked in as she bolted from the couch, and ran out into the brisk weather. The cries of May and Alphonse did not even slow her down as she swung open the front door. The sight before her almost made her double over in laughter however she saw the state in which her precious husband was in.

"Edward Elric! What the hell happened?!" She screeched as her husband was sprawled out in a heap of snow. He groaned as he sat up, and shook the snow from his tresses. He crimson cheeks puffed out in embarrassment, and he rolled his eyes at his crazed wife.

"I slipped because you just demanded I put up Christmas lights on goddamn Christmas Eve!" He roared back as he stood however he soon met with the ground once more. His left leg made a sickening grind as he fell cautiously looked at his wife.

"House. Now." She said between clenched teeth.


	28. A Character must talk about his relationship with a friend

28\. Action - A character must talk about their relationship with a friend

"Still on that funky schedule, huh?" Edward's voice echoed throughout the quiet house. May was startled by his presence as he took a seat upon the couch she was curled up on. He peaked over at the book she was currently reading to catch her gaze. She exhaled with a huff as she focused her attention on the man next to her. He still appeared the same to her, the small Fullmetal Alchemist, but he was a changed man now with a beautiful family. She giggled in her mind at the notion of her once being romantic with him. That was until she was introduced to Alphonse and her world had changed.

"What are you doing up so late?" May retorted as she hugged the book to her chest. He hummed in concentration as his right hand caressed his frizzy hair.

"I can't sleep."

"Is it because of Winston?"

He chuckled lowly as he stretched out his legs on the ottoman in front of him. "No, just had a bad dream is all."

May's eyebrows shot up at his words, and she righted herself to appear more presentable rather than lazily slouched. She pulled the wool blanket over her entire body as she observed Edward's movements. He was being very stoic however she could see the trouble in his demeanor—the ragged breaths and shaking of his fingers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She mused, hoping it would somehow calm him. He hung his head low for a second before casting a glance at her.

"Are you ever afraid you are just too happy?"

His question shocked her—it was a strange question to ever be asked. Why would someone doubt happiness? She put her thoughts aside as she picked the fuzz lining the blanket.

"Sorry, to spring that on you. I usually speak to Winry about such matters, but I couldn't bear the thought of waking her when she is finally sleeping through the night." He moved to stand up, but May sat up hastily.

"No, don't leave on my account. You're clearly bothered by something. I just can't let you go back up there like that." May announced with a pleading gaze and an extended hand. "Just sit the hell down, Ed."

He followed her orders and took his spot back on the worn couch. The twinkling of the lights shined through the windows and offered a dim lit for the pair. She could still see the worry etched across his features as he ran a hand over his scruffy face. He was in no means like his brother at all. Rugged was the word to describe Edward, and she would never admit to him. He was no longer in that part of his life, but he was not the soft, boyish Alphonse. He had seen more horrors than his brother had, and it clearly showed through the scars that littered his body and the wrinkles carved into his face. She worried about Alphonse a lot due to their horrid past, but she couldn't imagine the weight on Edward's shoulders still to this day. He wasn't an optimist like Alphonse, he was a realist and a victim of sin.

She was about to hunker down for a very vague conversation, but the cries of Winston tore through the silent night. He sprang into action ready to go service his wailing son, but May's hand clamped onto his to stop him from retreating back down the hallway.

"I got this one, Ed." She said with a smile as she pushed his shoulders to seat him back on the couch. He protested at first, but once she placed the warm blanket across his chest she watched his face contently relax and succumb to the depths of the couch. As she was briskly making her way down the hallway she turned one last time to see him turned towards her on his side.

"Hey, Ed, the only way you can get happiness is to take some risks sometimes. They could be good or bad, you know, kind of like equivalent exchange." She said in a way he would understand. She was almost positive he had heard that before in his life, but it had most likely been awhile since he was reminded of the fact. She returned his nod as she made her way down the hallway to calm Winston so he wouldn't wake the rest of the household.

Risks were something everyone had to take once in a while—she was thinking maybe it was time to take her own advice as she stole a glance towards her and Alphonse's room. She stopped in the doorway of the baby's room when she heard the screeches of Winston halt, and viewed his Uncle coddling him back to sleep.

Her smile only brightened at the sight.


	29. Cup/Mug

29\. Cup/Mug

Edward was shaken awake around dawn by tiny hands pressing on his chest. He snorted as his eyes shot open to see May with a shit-eating grin on her face and literally bouncing. Edward groaned as he rubbed his face roughly as he sat up, and made note to shave before they had their grand Christmas dinner in Central. Once his eyes focused on the Xingese princess he opened his mouth continuously to wet it so he wouldn't sound like an elderly grandfather.

"What is it, May?" He grumbled as he scratched his fuzzy chest with some sleep lingering in his eyes.

"I have the best idea, Ed! I need your help with something."

He sighed heavily as he got off of his slumber haven, and pulled up his sleep pants to right below his belly button as he waved a hand at her. "Let me get dressed."

May squealed as she tip toed back to her room.

. . .

Edward fiddled around his office as he bounced Winston in his arms. The almost 2 month old was still a handful and sometimes it tired Edward to no end. He knew it wasn't going to get easier, but he couldn't wait until his son could actually articulate and begin teaching him all the wonders of the world. He was trying to find his parchment for his brother's insistent girlfriend that was also a pain in his ass. Winston was currently digging his chest into Edawrd's and trying to latch onto his nipple. He tried to move his son's head away from his nipples, but he was very persistent with his motives.

"Winry!" He called out, but soon he was shushed by May entering his office.

"You're going to wake Alphonse." She said harshly while she closed the door quietly and stepped towards his desk.

"Winston is hungry and well I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have breasts." He seethed out and ground his teeth as he held out his son in front of him. The baby wiggled his appendages in discomfort and Edward noticed his son basically furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Winston, please, just wait five more minutes."

He brought his child back to cuddle him close as he handed a few pieces of paper to May. She snatched it from his hand, and then grabbed the first pen she saw out of his coffee mug turned pencil holder. As she did this she knocked over the entire cup spilling all the pencils and pens everywhere. Edward waited a few seconds for her to fix her mess, but she was just zeroed in on her paper. He scoffed at her rudely and cleaned her mess with one hand. He was just happy she didn't break the mug that held all the pencils. After Winston had been born Winry had purchased him a World's Best Dad mug from the novelty shop in Central, but had crossed out Best and replaced it with Shortest in thick black marker. He had been livid at first, but soon succumbed to the joke.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he rounded his desk to look over her shoulder. Just as he moved he realized they had awoken Hans who as now scratching at his pant leg. The pup whined in need, most likely having to go outside, and Edward growled at all the problems crashing down on him.

"May, I need to take care of stuff before we all head out to Central. What do you need from me?" He said in a pressuring tone as he pushed Hans away with his foot. She continued scribbling quickly on the paper. Winston once again began fussing in his arms and finally Edward had enough of May's shenanigans.

"May! I need to get started with my morning. We have to open gifts soon and Pinako will be here any moment!" He covered his un-impressionable son's ears as he got closer to May. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm asking Alphonse to marry me."

Edward coughed in shock as he backed away from the tiny princess while shaking his head. Hans started to bite his pant leg viciously. He threw his free hand in the air as he walked towards the door, dragging Hans with him.

"Make sure he says yes." He mumbled before strutting out of his office with even more stress on his brain.


	30. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - This chapter turns slight M towards the end. Probably the most sexually graphic of the chapters yet. Enjoy! Don't forget to let me know how you're liking the story.
> 
> Cheers!

30\. Concert

The band roared on as couples danced to and fro across the wooden dance floor. Mr. and Mrs. Elric were nowhere to be found. The newly engaged Alphonse and May twirled effortlessly as both their heads whipped around to find the married pair. Alphonse leaned down to breathe quietly into his fiancée's ear, and she giggled at the tickling sensation. He couldn't believe the gumption she had to propose to him, it was adorable the way she did it so intimately with everyone far away. Just them two, and he was more than happy to say yes to this beautiful woman. Her Xingese dress flowed to the music as he stopped them slowly to just sway in the middle of the floor.

"Where do you think they are?" He questioned as her hands roamed over his silk dress shirt. The band transitioned into a quicker tempo, which caused the pair to dance fervently to the beat. The pair stopped once they got to the edge of the dance floor, and they made their way over to Hawkeye and Mustang. They, not so conspicuously, shared dinner together all the while making moon eyes at each other, and immediately sobered up once Alphonse and May appeared before them.

"Have you seen Edward and Winry?" May asked with a tiny smile.

Roy thought on it for a moment, but Hawkeye beat him to the punch. "No, they were here about twenty minutes ago. They said they were going to go outside for some air. You might want to find them though, they seemed really . . ."

"Drunk." Roy plainly stated as he shoved a piece of steak into his mouth.

Alphonse nodded, and left the pair to search for his older brother. They searched high and low in the gardens of Central and even made their way to the balcony. The wind blew against their faces as they looked in every nook and cranny. He threw his hands up in defeat and huffed when they reentered the main corridor of the fourth floor.

"Where could they have gone?" He growled in annoyance. Right after May had pulled aside Alphonse and proposed with such elegance they had drifted off to some unknown place. He mindlessly fingered the necklace hanging around his neck with half of the alkehestry circle May created out of stone. She adorned the other half, and it dangled from her neck as she leaned over the banister to see if they had returned to the dance hall. He wanted to bask in his glory with his brother, but yet Edward couldn't be found.

"This is ridiculous." May sighed, and leaned against the cool wall. She wiped the sweat from her face and slouched against the hard surface. However they both perked up when they heard the crashing of items and slur of hushed voices. Alphonse raised his eyebrow in confusion and motioned May to follow him down the hallway with an outstretched hand. The pair tiptoed as stealthily as mice to the area of the noise. They passed by a few rooms that were secured until they came upon the last room on the right.

"Professor Edward Elric." May read the plaque above the door almost silently. The crouched couple stuck their head around the corner to observe what was happening in the room.

A very drunk Edward was swaying as he held Winry's body captive to his own. Her back was pressed up against his naked chest as they breathed harshly into each other's ears. Alphonse noted that Winry was as equally intoxicated by the blush rising in her cheeks, and how she let her husband man handle her chest. He was roughly worrying Winry's neck with vigor and deep groans. May sputtered as quietly as she could while Alphonse just choked on his own air.

"Ed, we have to get back to the party." Winry's husky voice was louder than she thought it was. It was still ringing throughout Alphonse's ears as his brother pushed his wife chest down to rest on his desk. His greedy hands pulled at the scraps of clothing around her waist to bunch them up above her belly button, and he leaned over to lick her neck and put his mouth to her ear once more. Winry's guttural moans bounced off the walls, and Alphonse's scrunched his face up in disgust at the noise coming from Winry. He was very glad he no longer shared a house with them if that was what it always sounded like.

"It's been so long, Edward, just be careful."

"I've always dreamed of having you right here." He totally ignored her as May and Alphonse heard the clatter of his pants on the linoleum.

"Well then, take me, Professor Elric."

With that note the incredibly embarrassed Alphonse and May rose from their position on the floor and booked it down the hallway in a fit of giggles. Alphonse could not wait to embarrass Edward for all of eternity with this story.


	31. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen

31\. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen

"Win! Come here! Winston is walking!" She heard the frantic cries of her husband calling from a floor above. She dropped all the equipment in her hands, and bolted up the stairs. Her booted feet clobbered up and across the living room floor. She skidded to a stop to see Edward crouched down with a crying Winston on his butt. The squalling child had tears running down his chubby cheeks and his golden eyes shivered in sadness.

"Did I miss it again?" She said while exhaling heavily. She put her greased hands on her knees to rest her body as she heaved.

Edward cast a sour look to her, and sighed. "Yeah, when he heard all the racket you made he fell."

Winry wiped her forehead as she made her way to her wailing son. She lifted him up into her arms and bounced him softly. The ten month old weighed surprisingly a lot, but her strong arms held him up face to face with her. He stopped crying and his fingers latched on to the few strands of hair dangling in her face. He pulled on them in earnest and giggled at her wincing, she pulled Winston's fingers away from her hair as she smoothed out his own hair.

"Poor baby, I'm sorry that I scared you." She pouted at her son. He frowned at his mother as well, and Edward laughed at the mirror images. However he soon smiled when Winston reached out to him with clenched fists. He stood up with his flesh leg creaking and his muscles straining, and patted his son's head.

"Pa-paw." The baby babbled out to Edward, who just rolled his eyes and snatched him from Winry's arms.

She giggled at their son's obsession with his father and made her way over to the kitchen. She heard Edward continuously talk to Winston about all and nothing as he placed him on the ground to resume the walking session. She had yet to see her son take more than two steps. She was always busy with her automail that whenever Edward was home he was busy with their child. She basically fed him and put him down for naps during the day. She decided spaghetti would be an appropriate dinner tonight, and soon had a boiling pot of water started.

She glanced over at the pair and admired the way Edward spun their child around in absolute happiness. She knew how elated Edward was about children throughout his entire life. To sum it up, the perfect word would be 'awesome' since that was all he ever chanted in Rush Valley. She grinned as he placed Winston in the air and flew him around like a crazed man. His loose hair twisted with his body as he moved effortlessly across the living room. The smile on her husband's face only made her heart grow fonder, and she could feel the tears brimming her eyes.

Edward saw this almost immediately, and stopped in worry. "Winry? Are you alright?"

She batted away his comment, and laughed while drying her tears. "Yeah, I'm just happy is all."

He nodded once more, and continued his game with Winston just as aggressively. She turned back to the pot to begin adding the noodles.

"Winry! Look! He's walking again!" Noodles were strewn across the kitchen as she whipped around to catch the priceless moment. However once she laid her eyes on her child he flew down to his bottom and cried for his Papa to pick him back up into his protective arms.


	32. Fog

32\. Fog

The harsh rain had passed that afternoon and Edward was finally glad it had ceased. He could finally go to sleep without the insistent pitter patter of the rain on the roof. However the grassy plains of Reseembool were littered with grey fog and soggy land still. He scratched the back of his neck whilst standing up from his desk. He tossed his glasses onto his book, and made his way into the hallway. He glanced down the corridor and was pleased to hear no cries from his son and the quiet snores of Winry.

However the silence radiating throughout the house was interrupted by furious knocking on their front door. Hans came bolting out of Edward's office on sliding feet. He yelped when he ran face first into the door while barking like a rabid dog, and Edward mumbled names at the pup as he wretched open the door.

His eyes widened at the two military officers before him as he held Hans's collar to keep him off of the strangers. They heaved in their spot with quivering hands. They straightened up and saluted Edward once they caught their breath.

"Major Edward Elric, sir!"

Edward scoffed and rested against his doorframe with crossed arms once Hans calmed down enough to sit at his feet. "I'm not a major, dumbasses. What's going on?"

The officers looked between each other, and then passed a letter into Edward's hands. "This is from General Mustang, sir. We will be waiting in town for you."

They finished their spiel, and Edward just stared in confusion at the pair as they made their way down the hill towards the middle of town. He just groaned at the annoying officers, and began opening the letter with the famous flame seal on it and began reading meticulously.

. . .

_Major Edward "Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric,_

_You are required as a reserve solider to appear in Central Command as quickly as possible. An impending war from Drachma is occurring and all reserved and enlisted soldiers are to appear in uniform to their commanding officer. This is an order not a request._

_Brigadier General Roy "Flame Alchemist" Mustang_

_. . ._

Edward choked on his breath at the words, and held his hand to his mouth in shock. He dropped the letter in his shaking hands, and ran his fingers through his tresses. However another sheet of paper was inside of the envelope—a hand written one. 

__. . ._ _

___Edward,_ _ _

___Sorry for such the formal letter, but it was an automated letter spit out by the system. I didn't want you to be called back, but I couldn't keep you on the reserve payroll without calling you in this dire time. Alphonse was also drafted as well—he is here at the moment taking his State Alchemist exam. This isn't something to take lightly, Ed. I know how you are feeling right now, but Drachma could break into our walls at any moment. You know how Olivier Armstrong is, and she is actually requesting help. You will be returned to your family, Ed-I promise you that. Please get here as quickly as possible with the soldiers I sent._ _ _

___Make haste, Fullmetal. ____ _


	33. Yelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I really wanted to go into the mentality of Edward in this drabbled about how mentally unstable he can be at certain times. I hope I did alright, I've had some experiences like this with a friend. I just don't think everything would be happy go lucky in his head after experience so many things. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

33\. Yelling

"I can't believe this, Edward! Why the hell couldn't you tell me?!" Winry screeched as she tossed a wrench at him. He dodged it with ease, and snatched her hand while pulling her towards him.

"I was thinking about us! How were we going to live without money?"

"I make money, asshole! Enough to sustain us!"

"What about all three of us?" Edward seethed between clenched teeth. This had to be the most intense argument the pair have ever had. He was brimming with anger and he could see Winry was at about the same level as him. His muscles strained to escape his skin and every twitch pushed him closer to breaking. "I tried as hard as I could for a week to get them to call if off, but no! I have to, Winry or I get arrested. Would you rather have a prison husband than a military husband? I tried to do everything I could!"

Winry's tears flowed over her cheeks as she stood before him with her hands on her hips. She was still in her boiler suit that hung lowly on her hips and the goggles pinned to her forehead. She tossed said goggles onto the counter as she threw her hands up in the air.

"It's dangerous up there! You could be killed, then I would be left with no husband!"

"Do you think I want to leave? I don't ever want to leave, you or Winston. I can't—I can't bear the thought of—" His voice cracked as visions of the day his father walked out of his life. The sadness overflowed him immediately and the flashes of his father's pained face appeared before his eyes. The cries of his brother echoed violently through his ears. He willed them to stop, but it only grew louder as he swayed in his stance. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms into his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Winry, but his heaving was too intense to calm.

Winry immediately rushed to him when he dropped to the floor in a heap and kept shaking uncontrollably. The whispers he spouted about his brother and his father only grew quieter as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. She noted it was almost like one of his nightmares when he awoke in a frenzy or curled in a protective ball. She brushed her hands down his back as he continued dry heaved.

"Edward, just let it out. Don't do this to yourself, it isn't good for you." She said through her own tears. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. You are nothing like your father—you are what he should have been. I'm sorry—I'm sorry . . ."

"Pa-paw." She heard the voice of Winston as he stood behind them with the help of the door frame. Their almost-one year old observed the scene in confusion at his crumpled father on the ground.

"Winston, sweetie. How did you get out of your crib?" Winry questioned amazed that he made it all the way to the hallway. She smiled at her son hoping to alleviate the intensity of the situation, and turned on her backside to face him with her arms open.

"Can you walk over here?" However before she asked he came crawling to her, and up into her arms. He kept glancing at his father however as Edward was trapped between emotional turmoil and the real world.

"Edward, look. Winston came all the way over here. Snap out of it, Ed, please." Winry whispered. "Winston, why don't you talk to Papa?"

"Pa-paw!" Winston called out while clapping his hands in glee. Edward's hands moved away from his face languidly, and his blood shot eyes caught the sight before him. The outstretched hands of his son wanting to be plucked from Winry's arms and the constant smile plastered on his face. A few tears escaped his eyes as he took him from Winry's arms, and pressed him to his chest. He petted the soft hairs on his head and rested his forehead against the wall closest to him.

"Papa loves you, Winston. Papa loves Mama too. I always will." Edward's hoarse voiced reached her ears, and she smiled lightly as she hugged both of them.

"We know, Edward, and we love you too."

"Uh-huh!" Winston agreed though the material of Edward's wife beater that muffled his face. Winry chuckled as Edward visibly relaxed and closed his eyes in content.


	34. Mentalist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - This may not exactly follow the prompt, I know what a mentalist is, but I just incorporated the prompt differently than literal.

34\. Mentalist

The office he was sitting in made his skin crawl as he scratched his forearms with vigor. The skin was angry red and sensitive to touch after picking at it for almost a solid hour. He knew that his family was out in the waiting room playing quietly with the colored blocks the nice receptionist offered Winry. Edward patiently waited for the doctor to come back from his lunch in the office lined with books and strange looking art. He wished he would have been ushered into the room after the doctor had returned.

He brushed his golden bangs out his eyes as his metal leg bounced up and down continuously. The clanking noise echoed throughout the room, and he stopped when he realized how obnoxious it could be to other's ears. He couldn't believe he was in here right now, he could be at home playing with his son or writing his syllabus for the next class he would be teaching when he returned. Even better he could be seducing his wife into oblivion. He rubbed his hands together hoping to start one of those activates when he would back to Reseembol this afternoon.

The door behind him shut behind him softly, and he turned in the leather arm chair to meet the doctor. He was a broad shouldered man with jet black hair and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He almost reminded Edward of the late Maes Hughes, but his constant analytical stare was something not accustomed to Hughes.

"Hello, Major Elric. I'm Dr. Theo Mossi. How are you doing today?"

Oh yeah, Edward was glad the military was paying for the sessions. He fidgeted in his place and fixed his tie in the meantime. "I'm doing well, I suppose. How about yourself?"

"Major Elric, this isn't about me. I'm a bit different when it comes to psychology. I don't beat around the bush because I deal with men like you all the time."

Edward was appalled at the manner Dr. Mossi was acting towards him. He scoffed and started to lift himself out of the chair. He was not going to take shit like that from some know-it-all even if his wife was almost ordering him to seek help. It didn't help that she called Alphonse about the issue.

"By walking out that door you are putting your entire family in danger. These episodes may be tolerable for right now, but what happens if you become violent? Could you live with possibly ever hurting your loved ones? By walking out that door Major Elric, you are ignoring these possibilities and going to live with the fact that you may physically hurt your family."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, and glared at the floor with clenched fists.

"I don't want to hurt my family at all."

"Then please, have a seat."


	35. Bike

35\. Bike

"What about this one?"

"Winry, he can't even walk a straight line yet. Why would we get him a tricycle?"

She narrowed her eyes at her husband and scoffed. "For the future."

"He's going to get excited over nothing. Hell, he gets excited over taking a shit."

She glared at him, and he just rolled his eyes. His son was not impressionable, and he would be damned if he couldn't swear.

"He won't even remember his first birthday, dummy." She stated, and Edward made a confused motion. She would bicker about his swearing, but yet he wouldn't remember his own birthday. Winry smiled brightly as she held the tiny red tricycle in her hands. She held it close to her chest as she pouted to her husband. He simply bounced their sleeping child in his arms, and sighed.

"Goddammit, just get it, woman." He seethed as he used one hand to grab his pocket book. He slapped it into her hand, and she giggled like a school girl as they made their way to the counter. Winston was jarred from his slumber by the movement of his father, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a tiny fist.

"Pa-paw."

"Hey, buddy. Did you sleep well?" He questioned as he held him out. Winston ignored his father and latched onto Edward's tie. He just laughed at his son's antics as he patted his head.

"Ed, can you carry this?" Winry questioned as she heaved the bike with her to the front of the shop.

"Damn, woman, making me do everything." He said in a joking manner as he passed their son to her. She bundled Winston in her arms as Edward hoisted the bike over his shoulder. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup!"

"Da-amn." Winston's voice tore through the married couple. Edward stood motionless as he stared with wide eyes. That was the first word he had ever said besides Mama and Papa. Winry growled in frustration as she held out Winston at arms length.

"That is a bad word only bad Papas say." Winry said between clenched teeth.

Edward broke into laughter as he held the door for his wife and son. His son was learning only from the best Papa in the world.


	36. Happy Birthday to You

36\. Happy Birthday to You

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Winston! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone in the house cheered in unison as the tiny tot sat in front of an enormous chocolate cake and an apple pie to the side for Edward and Alphonse to devour. Winston clapped his hands in glee as both his parents sat on either side of him. He was dressed in a checker sweater vest and jeans much to his father's dismay. Winry just blabbed on and on how cute it was.

"You gotta blow out the candles, little man!" Jean Havoc exclaimed in excitement. Everyone agreed and Winry and Edward glanced at each other, and then kissed their son's cheek at the same time as Winston blew with determination. Edward had been teaching Winston how to blow out candles for about an hour. He realized they probably still needed to work on trying to not drool on the cat. The click of a camera sounded and Pinako grinned behind the lens of her fancy new toy.

"Hey!" Edward growled with a fist up in the air.

"Shut it, bean sprout. You're going to want this picture." Pinako sighed as the photo ejected out of the front of the camera. She waved it a few times as Winston began sucking on his frosting covered fingers and giggled at Rebecca and Havoc making odd faces at him. Edward made his way over to Pinako and took the photo that was held out to him. The smoky film had finally dissipated and the picture was actually his favorite to date.

Edward, clad in his new, Amerstris blue uniform had his hand protectively on his son's head and had sloppily lips on the toddler's red cheek. On the other side Winry mimicked Edward with the kiss to her son's cheek however she had her eyes open staring longingly at her husband. No pictures at all were always better in his mind, but this candid shot did the family justice.

He grinned at the picture widely and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket. He made his way back over to the table and grabbed himself a piece of apple pie. Alphonse was also all decked out in his uniform, ready to ship out. However the dangling of a silver pocket watch caught Edward's eye, and his smile slightly dissipated.

"Hey, Alphonse, what's your title?" He asked his brother who quickly glanced up from his fiancée and grinned.

"The Armoured Alchemist. Grumman thought it was pretty entertaining."

A few laughs echoed throughout Hawkeye's cozy home, but Edward kept quiet. He wasn't too pleased that Alphonse had chosen a dog's path. He didn't need to go out to the impending war, he should have stayed behind to be with Winry, his son, and May. Take care of the family he was being forced to leave . . .

"Alphonse, can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure, brother." Alphonse squeaked out as he set his pie down, and kissed May on the cheek before following Edward to the balcony. Both of the military men were silent for a moment before Alphonse cleared his throat.

"What's wrong, brother? Something's bothering you."

"You shouldn't be going, Al. That isn't a place for you." Edward seethed. He clenched his fists and stared at his brother. "I don't want you going to the battlefield. You are to stay at Briggs."

"Edward, I'm a major now. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm a damn Colonel. I have my own squadron and you are my underling. I don't want it to be this way, but Alphonse—I can't risk you getting hurt." Edward explained.

Alphonse was shocked at his protectiveness and how Edward had changed over the years. Probably with his mandatory psychiatric visits he was getting more open about his feelings, but Alphonse didn't know why his brother was seeing the shrink. Feelings was something that Edward was just never fond of, but it had to be something more. His hard face was set in a frown and he had no signs of lighting up. He noticed the different stripes on Edward's uniform at that moment, and he knew he wasn't lying about his new rank.

"When did you become a Colonel?"

"Yesterday, I'm leading Mustang's old squad. Everyone got bumped up a position besides Hawkeye and I. She is Lieutenant Colonel, but she will be at Roy's side the entire time as a body guard. I got bumped up twice because the squad wants me to take charge. You are one of my two alchemists, and Armstrong, I am sure can handle himself. This is coming from you as your superior officer, Alphonse."

Alphonse tightened his lips and saluted his brother sarcastically. "As you wish, Colonel Elric."

Edward sighed at his dissatisfied voice, and watched his brother walk away from him with soft steps.

"You just don't get it, brother. I can't let you get like me." Edward whispered as he hung his head low and exhaled into the brisk night. He watched the steam seep from his mouth and float upward in a frenzy. He jumped when he felt a hand crawl up his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw the worried face of his wife staring back at him.


	37. Night

37\. Night

"Edward, what did you say to Al? He came in looking like someone murdered his cat." Winry asked her husband as he sighed angrily. The city buzzed around them with festivities of the Hallowed Night, and he wanted to grimace at them all.

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. Now tell me right now, I don't want Winston's birthday being ruined by your sour mood." She growled while crossing her arms. He turned towards his wife who in fixed the collar to his uniform. She shivered as the cold night chilled her to the bone-she wished she had worn warmer attire however she wanted to look the best she could on the last night her whole family would be together. Well, more for Edward since they would be departing shortly to spend an evening alone in their hotel room.

"He just doesn't understand how dangerous this is."

"What do you mean? You are his commanding officer, you don't have to send him into battle."

He scoffed and threw his head back. "I don't mean physically, I mean mentally. Look how fucked up I am, Winry from years of emotional turmoil. Who knows how long we will actually be there? And do you think Al could really handle it?"

Winry thought on her husband's words as she continued toying with the buttons on his jacket. She placed her hands on his stubbly face and rubbed his cheeks. He let his hands trail over her upper arms, and his finger pads found the goosebumps budding through her skin. He stepped back slightly, and shrugged out his blue jacket. Winry tried to protest, but he dumped it unceremoniously onto her shoulders. The arms were far to long and it felt like the blanket they coddled with at home-it even smelled distinctly like her husband.

"Sometimes things happen, Ed. You can't always be protecting people, sometimes you just got to protect yourself."

"But—"

"Al is a man now. He's about to be a husband too when you guys come back. You just have to worry about Winston and I for now. You can worry for Al, but not as much as you used to. Just remember, you got a family to protect, Ed." Winry interrupted him and his shoulders dropped like the world had lifted all its weight off his shoulders. He rolled the cuffs up on his dress shirt as he thought intently. She hoped he somehow understood her words, and wouldn't be naive about his brother's maturity.

"I guess you're right, but I can't promise you I won't listen to your words. I love Alphonse, and I love you and Winston so much that sometimes I can't even bear it."

She was ecstatic he was finally opening up—Thank Truth, she had actually sent him to that shrink. She was genuinely worried about her and Winston's safety. She knew her husband would never lay a hand on her, but who knew what not-so sane Edward would do. He deserved to get some help, and it seemed to be working.

"I love you too, Edward." She whispered as she kissed him softly. He hummed into the kiss as he cradled her head in his mitts. She pulled back to see him actually grinning and he slowly raised a golden eyebrow at her easily.

"Say, why don't we get out of here and make use of that hotel room?"

"Roger that, Colonel Elric."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Colonel Elric."


	38. Fan

38\. Fan

Winry stoically laid in her king sized bed with her arms outstretched above her. She had been tossing and turning for at least an hour now. She just couldn't find a comfortable position. Hans dutifully slumbered on the bottom half of the bed with his paws moving to his dream filled daze. She huffed as she sat up, and rubbed her tired eyes. She was sleepy about two hours ago, but sleep had yet to overcome her.

It was the first of many nights that Edward would be away. He told her this morning as he boarded the train he wouldn't know when he would be home. However he would try to call and write as much as possible. He had swiftly kissed Winry and his son on the forehead and off he went. She knew it must have been hard for him to say goodbye . . . but he was needed. She had to keep telling herself that. She couldn't be so selfish, and keep him all to herself because some other people needed his help too somewhere.

The room was still as can be, and she loathed it. The walls seemed to mock her lonesomeness and the cold sheets bit at her legs. It reminded her of her husband's absence. She actually kind of missed his deep snore at the moment—it had always lulled her to sleep. She stood up from the plush bed and padded across the room to the door where her crimson robe hung. She wrapped it around her nimble body and tied a loose knot in the front.

Winston soundly slept curled up with the giant teddy bear that Hawkeye and Roy had gifted their son. He also tightly held on to the blanket she had wrapped him around the day he was born. It was his favorite blankey and he couldn't sleep without it. Kind of like how she could barely sleep without her husband curled next to her.

She took a seat in the rocking chair catty corner, and began to slowly tip back and forth. At least she wasn't completely alone in the household, she did have her one year old son. This was the first time she would be left alone with him for more than a day as well . . . she hoped all would go well. Mostly she wished that her husband was here to snore for her, so she could get some damn sleep. She let her eyes close slowly, and she listened to the obnoxious fan circling above. It was quite loud . . . she wondered how Winston slept with this vexation. It whirred on overhead constantly and a made a groaning noise every time it made it full cycle.

However soon her head tilted forward and her eyes drooped until they were fully closed. Her breathing evened out, and the fan continued on as Winry finally succumbed to Morpheus's trickery.


	39. Color

39\. Color

_Tanks give us the closest thing to fireworks I can think of. Every night they sound off and create different pigments—they also keep me awake. I haven't slept in at least two days, but I've been here now for 58 days and counting. It's been tough without you lying next to me or telling me this is just a nightmare. I thought the Ishval War was horrible, but these Drachma soldiers are a force to be reckoned with. They never stop bombarding us with their battle cries or unforgiving nature. Alphonse has his work cut out for him building us structures to hide in when we make a move. He is better than he was the first few weeks he was away from May—at least he has me here to steer him in the right direction. I've given him much more leeway with his duties, but I still haven't sent him into battle._

_Even Mustang forbids me from doing so. However that left me to lead some front line operations. I'd rather not discuss them right now, but in time I will when I return. Maybe Winston when he is older will enjoy a war story or two._

_I hope Jean Havoc is doing all right. He was sent home due to a few shots to the chest . . . he always seems to find someway to get gravely injured and pull out of it. However I heard he was getting married to Rebecca finally. Falman spilled the beans over a CO meeting a week back. If you go to the wedding give him my regards._

_How are you doing? Last time we spoke on the phone you said you were feeling ill. I hope you are not still sick._

_Is Winston doing all right as well? It's been two months since I've seen the little guy and I feel like I'm going through withdrawal. When I get back I'll have to thank Granny for the photo again. When sleep is feasible, I don't think I would be able sleep without it._

_I miss you, Winry. I'll be home as soon as I can . . ._

_Merry Christmas, Winry._

_Love, Edward. ___


	40. A Character Must Attend a Wedding

40\. Action - Character Must Attend a Wedding

Soldiers danced to and fro at the magnificent ball that Winry was forced to attend. The girls spun their pink frilled dresses as the suited up men held them close. Mos of the men in attendance were downed in military uniforms with their caps placed proudly upon their heads. Winry frowned at the sight, and fiddled with her fingers mindlessly. She was hurried away with Riza this morning and made it to Central just in time for the ceremony. It was rather extravagant for Mr. and Mrs. Jean Havoc . . . but yet she was sure his compensation from the military paid for most of it.

She had put on one of the dresses Edward had gifted her for her birthday, and had little Winston decked out in a tiny pair of slacks and ivory dress shirt. The silky dress clung to all her curves, and was of course the darkest shade of red he could find.

"Winston, come over here." She called out to her son who was crawling around her feet. He glanced up at her at the sound of her voice. He giggled at his mother with his gums displayed and arms wide out. She stretched her arms out, and Winston crawled up into her arms awkwardly. She rubbed her babe's back as Winston gazed at the people swaying to the music. His own body followed the tune and Winston chuckled at the cute display.

She didn't find this very fair . . . Yes, Havoc had been injured in the line of duty, but now he was here—with his wife. Winry sighed heavily as she embraced Winston to her chest closer. She hadn't heard from Edward in weeks—no letters, no phone calls, just a half-assed letter from Alphonse.

Tell May I miss her, and Edward wishes he was with you.

That one sentence has flew her into a rage once again, but she ran her hands through the golden locks splashed along her son's head—Alphonse had time to write her, but Edward was apparently busy with other affairs? She growled to herself, but immediately turn her sour face into glee when her son stared up at her. She kept her cheerful exterior as she bounced her child on her knee.

"Papa will be home soon, Winston. He'll come home soon to all of us."


	41. Regret

41\. Regret

The scar on his head was profusely dripped crimson has he laid on the snowy ground. The flakes cascaded down towards his face and he could feel them melting on his sweaty face. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the perspiration from his mug. His gloved fingers dug into the fluffy substance as pain radiated throughout body. He shouldn't have ran out to cover that family. He should have just yelled a command to Alphonse and Armstrong to throw up a barrier.

His ears were still ringing as the toddler moved into his line of sight. For a second tiny amber eyes glinted in the moonlight and a cheerful grin plastered upon his face. The Drachman child touched his face and he groaned at the contact. The mother was taking a moment to regain consciousness and he could see her slowly sitting up. He was still lying completely flat on his back, and was afraid to move in case the blast had injured his spine.

Dark, beady eyes peered at him once more as she clutched the toddler to her. He could see flashes of blonde wisps of hair before his eyes and sad blue eyes staring down at him. He blinked a few times, and went to reach out his hand however it limply fell to his side.

"Thank you, sir." The woman said over the hellish sounds of gunfire before taking off into the nearest shelter.

He could feel clammy hands on the side of his head stabilizing his neck area. He glanced up to see Alphonse above him with dirt caking features and frown framing his face. His lips were moving, but he couldn't make out the noises his brother was making. His eyesight was going blurry now and he could barely focus on his brother's face. The buzzing noise had subsided and he wanted to shake his head, but Alphonse had a vice grip on his skull.

"Al—"

"Brother, don't try to speak. Save your energy."

"How bad is it?" He gasped out, and he could hear the fluid in his lungs behind the edge of his voice.

"I'm going to get you help, Edward."

Edward wanted to laugh out loud—Alphonse only called him Edward when it was serious. Alphonse shot off into the distant dodging shrapnel with ease. He continued to lay there amidst the noise and chaos, and he only had one regret in his mind— _Why didn't I write Winry when I had the chance? I had time to shield a family I barely know, but I didn't have time to write my own wife and son. I was such a fuckin' jackass _.__


	42. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Sorry about the long hiatus! I had a hectic month or two with working, travelling and my children. I hope to get this back up to an update every one or two days. To get the epilogue to Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover up and to finish When the Smoke Clears along with starting Devil Town. So I will be quite busy with the writing again! Hope y'all enjoy this! Cheers!

42\. Always

The obnoxious phone rang constantly jolting Winry from her slumber. She had gotten a hotel that night courtesy of Mustang—she had thanked him profusely the entire night. Winston was now screaming with all his might at the noise. Winry tossed the sheets off of her body, and went across the room to the crib. He was standing in his portable crib, tears pouring down his face and gripping the pen in anguish.

"Winston, honey, it's okay." She whispered delicately to the child as she pushed the hair from his face. However he resumed his hollering when someone began banging on her hotel room door. She snatched the upset child from the crib and rocked him all the way to the door.

Once she ripped open the door her breath caught in her throat. Two military soldiers stood at her door dressed in their blues. Jean was one of the soldier's before her resting heavily on his crutch. His head was bowed and she noticed his labored breaths.

"Winry—"

"No," She interrupted softly.

"Edward is coming home."

"Why? What happened? Is the war over? Jean, tell me! Don't be so facetious!" Winry growled as she used her free hand to grab up his shirt and pull him closer.

"Winry, you need to calm down."

"Is Edward dead or alive, Jean?!" She hollered and probably alerted everyone on the floor to her distress. The other soldier pointedly glanced to her son, and he took the time to pry him from her trembling hands.

"He promised he would always be here even if he wasn't physically here! This isn't happening, Jean. Tell me this isn't happening." Winry started to dry heave as the soldier took her son across the room.

"He isn't dead, Winry. He is severely injured and being shipped back here with Alphonse. He'll be here and going into surgery first thing in the morning. Mustang just thought you should know."

The other soldier had gotten Winston to finally stop crying, but now he was calling for his mother who was currently pacing. She placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily before making her way over. She lifted the tot from the brutish soldier's arms and coddled Winston to her chest.

"You should be out with Rebecca."

"She understands."

Winry glanced up from her son to stare directly at Jean with quivering lips and tears dripping from her chin. "Thank you,"


	43. Sunshine

43\. Sunshine

The sun's rays poured in from the window adjacent to his uncomfortable hospital bed. His mouth was exceptionally dry and his eye sight was still blurred. He open and closed them a few times until they focused. Sitting right in front of him was Winry, snoring rather loudly, with their son in the middle of coloring in a seat next to her. He lifted his hand to try and pull the nasal cannula from his irritated nostrils. He fidgeted for a moment, and then tossed it to the table next to him. He tried to raise up, but his weak arms collapsed beneath him.

Winston's head immediately whipped towards him at the racket. He threw his coloring book to the ground and crawled over onto the bed with dashing speed.

"Papa!" He yelped as he tossed himself into his father's arms.

"Woah, buddy, you got quite big this past few months!" Edward chuckled as he hugged his son to him. He ruffled the mop on the top of his head as his son giggled.

"Mama, sleepy."

"She seems to be very sleepy, but why don't you wake her up?" Edward said while flashing a smile. His son took in a huge gust of air before screaming as loudly as he could.

"Mama!"

"Winston! I didn't mean like that!"

Winry awoke with a start and flailed at the voice of her son and another scolding him. Her azure eyes searched violently until they landed on her son waving from the arms of her husband. She slapped her hands to her mouth and tears welled up threatening to spill over.

"Edward!" She cried as she rushed to his side. Edward used his free arm to hug his wife to him, and kiss the top of her shaking head. "You're awake."

"Of course I am, Win. You thought a little war could stop me?" He chuckled as he tipped her head to look up at him. Winston was too busy playing with his father's loose hair to mind them kissing for a moment. Once they parted he grinned at her happily before frowning slightly.

"Uh, Win, what's wrong with your stomach?"

Winry raised an eyebrow quizzically as she glanced to her bulging stomach. She broke out in a fit of giggles as she fully rested her body on the bed. She laid flat and placed her palms on her belly.

"You should know, Ed, with that scientific mind of yours, can't you put the pieces together?"

Edward stammered for a minute before actually pulling both his hands towards his face and covering his eyes. He pressed his palms into his hands harshly into eye sockets. Winry observed this and instantly became worried. She snatched her son from his father's side, and set him on the floor. She coaxed him to go back to coloring before trying to pull away Edward's hands.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

When he retracted his hands his eyes were red and puffy with wet smears. He sniffed hard and looked over to his wife. One of his hands came up to caress the side of her face as he smiled.

"I honestly didn't think I was going to make it back. And now, to hear such news like that, it floored me."

Winry breathed a sigh of relief, and placed her own hand on top of his. She trailed it down to her stomach and let it rest there for a few moments.

"The doctors think it's a girl, I'm five months now. They were amazed when they found out I was pregnant again. Edward, I want you home. You have to be home for all of us."

Edward nodded knowingly as he petted her clothed belly with feather light touches.

"Win, I ain't going anywhere. I promise you that."


	44. Genre : Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Sorry, that I have been away for so long. A lot has transpired in my life these past few months, but now I am back to who I was. After a cross country move and changing my life in a 180 I am ready to continue writing this piece! Hope y'all enjoy!

"How are you doing today, sir?"

Edward perked up his head at the sound of a voice. A mousy nurse entered his room whilst pulling a raucous metal cart. She was quite thin, and moved almost robotic-ally with thin fingers grasping at the car. She smiled sweetly at him however which he returned politely.

"I'm doing well, ma'am. I still have a bit of pain in my leg."

"Well you did shatter it completely and took a few bullets to the chest. You're lucky those metal rods protected you a bit." The nurse explained nonchalantly with a click of her tongue. Edward just chuckled, and dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand.

"I've had worse done to me before."

The nurse swung out the bedside table to place his tray of lunch on it. She made sure everything was in order, and that he wouldn't have a problem feeding himself. Edward busied himself with shoving his lunch down his throat as the nurse flipped the blanket over to check his wounded right leg. She poked and prodded his cast making sure nothing was coming undone and that there was no abnormalities.

"Your family is something else, Colonel Elric. I met them on their way out this morning, your son is just adorable."

"Thank you, ma'am." Edward said with beard crumbs dusting his face. He puffed his chest out a bit in pride at the comment, and made a mental note to mention to Winry the lovely compliments he received.

"Especially your wife, she is a fantastic Automail Mechanic. Well renowned for her work, she actually got a commission on her way out for a fallen soldier. Their arm needs to be reconstructed."

Edward nodded in understanding, and caught the gauge of her stare. She seemed to stare far off into the distance at the mention of this soldier. Edward's eyes softened, and he caught her wrist before she made a move to leave the room.

"Go be with him."

"Excuse me, Colonel Elric?" She questioned with surprise.

"You love him." He simply stated with a shrug.

The nurse sputtered with embarrassment and slipped her hand from Edward's tight grasp. He chuckled mildly to himself as he lifted his orange juice to take a sip. He glanced up at the blushing nurse who bowed her head, and cracked her fingers nervously.

"He didn't want to go to the war. He was drafted a few days after we formally announced our engagement." She told Edward in a quiet voice. "He's the reason I am a nurse. I want to help people like how he does, and now I have to help him. That's why I requested to be your nurse—to meet your wife. I am very sorry, sir."

She bowed quickly in apology, and Edward just barked out a laugh before gripping his stomach in slight pain. The nurse switched suddenly to worry at the sight of the pained man.

"Ma'am, no need to apologize. I've done far more extreme things for romance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Alright, I'm glad to be back and writing this super long journey for these characters. I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to let me know!


	45. Green

Spring came shortly with the rain constantly falling much to Edward's dismay, but soon it passed with the growing flowers blossoming. Along with the flower's Winry and Winston grew in much different ways. Winston stood on both feet now, and reeked havoc across their household. Despite her constant nagging Edward used that power for evil. Since he was still required to use the wheelchair as much as possible, he would have his son snatch books for him and bring him his glasses. Pinako even scolded him from time to time, but she shared in secret that she found it absolutely adorable. Edward was glad to have her back in Reseembool despite all the harassment he received from her. She was very helpful with Winston, but sometimes Edward worried about the morals she was slowly implanting in his growing brain.

Winston was currently running about Edward's study as he spoke on the phone furiously. He almost bumped his head against a knob on the desk, but Edward used his hand as a cushion. Winston's head bounced off his father's hand, and then continued to sprint horribly around the room.

"No, Mustang, I told you not to let anybody but my brother teach that class!" Edward growled into the receiver much too loudly. He tapped his fingers to an unknown tune on his desk as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, I understand that Xing is quite a travel, but you should have just canceled the class—not teach it yourself! You can't teach young students flame alchemy when they barely know basic elements!"

Winston stumbled over to his father, and tugged on his pant leg. Edward ignored his son for the moment and quickly scratched his beard in annoyance.

"Mustang, cancel the class and don't set anything else on fire!" Edward demanded before slamming the phone down to end the phone call. Winston jumped at the noise, but continued to yank on the pant leg without delay. Edward sighed heavily before glancing down and smiling at his boy sweetly.

"Winston, what's wrong?"

"Outside, Papa." His son said in a tiny voice whilst pointing towards the window. Edward chuckled effortlessly before picking up his boy to set him on his lap. He ruffled his short hair shortly before wheeling out of his study to the living room.

"Let me ask Grannie if she will watch you outside." Edward assured his son as he stopped in the middle of the house. He listened to see who was where, and he could vaguely hear the rocking of a chair past the front door.

"Pinako!" Edward bellowed loudly. He waited for a few seconds before calling out her name again. He did it a few more times before sighing.

"What is that old hag up to?" He grumbled as he rolled over to the front door. He snatched his cane from the umbrella bin. He lifted his son up with one arm while using the cane to stand on wobbly legs. He hobbled through the front door, and turned to his left where he spotted Grannie. He set his son on the steps, and turned slowly to make his way over to her.

"Hey, Grannie, wake up." Edward said as he shook Grannie's shoulder. He noticed immediately the coldness when he laid his hands on her, and it was strange to him since it was sweltering outside. He retracted his hand like he touched a hot stove, and his face fell. He closed his eyes to halt the tears from overflowing. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to yell loud enough that Alphonse could hear him in over Xing. He grounded his teeth, and opened his golden eyes to stare at the sad sight before him.

"Grannie, I wish you could have waited a bit longer."He whispered almost silently.

"Papa! Grannie! Butti-flies!" His son exclaimed as he pranced around the front yard blissfully unaware. Edward fixed the blanket covering Grannie's lap before limping over to his child. He placed himself on the steps and pressed his palms into his eyes harshly.

Winston noticed that his father was not paying any bit of attention to him so he hurriedly made his way over to him. He poked him in the arm once before throwing his arms around his neck. Edward stiffened but scooped up his son, and embraced him closely.

"Papa, Butt-flies!"

"Yeah, son. I know, aren't they beautiful in the spring?"


	46. Pebbles

The summer's in Resembool were humid with the past rain from the spring. The last month of summer was always the worst in Edward's mind because his automail would swell up and chafe painfully. However today he was glad that the winds blew coldly and fiercely as he raked the gravel leading up to their home back into it's proper place. He wiped a scarred arm across his forehead with a wince of pain from his past injury.

"Ed, would you be a lovely husband and also cut up some firewood?" He heard his wife's voice call out from the house. He glanced over to the kitchen window to see Winry smiling away at him. She flowing locks were tied to the back of her head, and he could even see the beads of sweat littering her face. A little bundle of person rested against her chest as she leaned out the window slightly.

"What do I get out of it, Gearhead?" Edward responded and made a lewd gesture with his tongue and cheek. Winry placed a protective hand on the baby strapped to her chest, and raised a stern eyebrow.

"Not in front of, Maisie, you dumb. It's bad enough Winston is swearing like a sailor."

"That's not all my fault, Win!" He called back with a fist in the air. Edward could hear her scoff from across the yard. But he immediately noticed she placed a steaming pie onto the windowsill, and grinned at him mischievously.

"Maybe if you do it quick enough I'll add some ice cream to your plate of pie." She winked, and stuck out her tongue a bit in a playful manner.

Edward was a blur of motion as he impossibly raked all the pebbles back into the walkway, and started hammering down on the logs of wood. He'd be damned if his son got to eat the entire pie before he could enjoy some.


	47. Dance

They have done the same dance time and time again. However each time it was different, sometimes a glass would get knocked off the counter or a door would be slammed. Tears would be shed and fists would be shook. But by the end both would be spent, sitting on the couch heaving from the screams.

Edward had his arms crossed over his chest and hair hanging over his broad shoulders. His eyes glanced to the left to see his wife with her chin down, and her leg bouncing away in anxiety.

"So, we are moving to Rush Valley?" Ed murmured quietly.

"I'm not going to force you, Edward. I just think it will be better for the kids and I can finally start on my career. I know it's not a chapter you want in your 'fantastic' story, but I want to achieve my own dreams, Edward. It's hard being a Mom."

Edward nodded slowly and let out a large breath of air. "I want you to be happy, Winry. If this is what it takes to make you happy, then so be it. You aren't just a chapter to my life story. You, Winston, and Maisie are my life-you know that."

Winry hurriedly stood up from her spot, and stood in front of her husband with her hands on her hips.

"My family makes me happy, Ed. I want my family to be there with me-not forced to be. It's just for a year to get the Rush Valley branch up and running, and take some apprentices on. Dublith is nearby so I can take the train to Rush Valley every morning since it's only a twenty minute ride. You can help Izumi with her apprentices and be with the kids."

He mulled over her idea for a moment while caressing his beard. He rolled his eyes before pulling his wife down onto his lap, and resting his hands on the swell of her hips.

"Whatever makes you happy, Win." He reiterated with a grin before planting a sloppy kiss to her lips.

The dance may go for days or even for minutes, but it always ended with a satisfying move that would woo any crowd.


	48. Genre : Humor

Unpacking was something that Edward hate to his very core in his later years. After so much traveling, packing and unpacking he never wanted to do it again. However dozen of boxes of books he acquired over the years required his attention. He kept stacking hand written journals and textbooks on his shelf as he hummed melodically to himself.

However the uneven footfalls of his daughter alerted him and he swung around to see her standing below him.

"Maisie, what are you doing? Where's your brother?" Edward questioned as he bent down to pick her up. Her little pig tails bobbed as he swung her to face the bookshelf, and he continued placing volumes on it with one hand. He assumed Winston was probably still over at Aunt Izumi playing away with her brute husband. Maisie was now nearing two years old, and we was amazed at how fast time had flown. His son was almost four years old, and it had been two years since the Drachma War.

"Papa," Maisie interrupted his train of though as she reached her chubby fingers out to grasp an object. It jingled softly as she held tightly onto it and shook with her might. Edward glanced down to his daughter rough housing his old State Alchemist's pocketwatch. He set her down on the floor, and bent down to sit crossed legged in front of her.

"Hey, sweetheart, what do you have there?" He mused as he twisted the chain around his fingers, and took the watch for himself. Maisie's face dropped to a pout when she saw her father hogging her "toy". Her face welled up in seconds, and tears threatened to come pouring over her cheeks. Edward stressed out for a moment, and waved his arms in front of his daughter.

"No, no! Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Papa didn't mean it, here, look!" He exclaimed as he shook the watch in front of her face so it made a few dinging noises. She immediately perked up and clapped her hands at the sound of the watch.

"See? I'm funny right, funnier than Mama, huh?" He chuckled as he kept his act going up with Maisie.

"Nobody is funnier than me, Ed. Isn't that right, Maisie?" Winry crept up behind her husband, and hit his head with a wrench. He yelped in pain, and clutched the sore spot on the back of his head. Maisie cheered with bubbly laughter, and clapped her hands more vigorously.

"Devil woman," Edward groaned as he laid on the floor by his giggling girl. When she was looking up at her mother he quickly whipped his arms out to grab her little legs, and pull her towards him. He wrestled her weakly to hold her over his body, and squinted his eyes at her.

"I got you!" He boasted as he tossed her once in the air. She screeched in excitement before Edward sat up with her, and passed her off to Winry. Maisie tried to struggle out of her mother's arms, and outstretched her own towards Edward. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look who wants a piece of Papa now!" He grinned widely. Winry rolled her eyes, and turned on her heels to start lunch for her daughter.

"But—but,"

"Papa will be there when we come back. You need some energy to keep up with that funny man." Winry told her child before casting a glance back at Edward. His muscular arms heaved a box onto his desk, and ripped it open to start digging inside of it. She slowed down a bit to observe him back at putting his books meticulously back in the right place, but when he turned around to grab another box he mistakenly bumped into the vintage armor with his hip by the boxes. It toppled over onto him as he wailed out in pain. Winry cracked up at all the armor pieces holding Edward against the ground mercilessly. She wiped a tiny tear from her eye, and set her daughter up in the high chair.

"Let me go save your silly father, and then we can have some lunch." Winry told her daughter before running over to help her dazed husband out of the rubble


	49. Study

"Kids! What did I tell you about getting into your father's stuff?" Winry exclaimed as she swung open the ajar door to Edward's office. The children had reeked havoc across the room with books every where, and the five year old boy hid a book behind his back hurriedly.

"Mom, I was just—uh,"

"Winston Elric, you know you can't come into your father's study when he isn't here."

"But Maisie wanted me to read her one of Pa's alchemy books." Winston told his mother in quiet voice, and mispronounced alchemy with a cute tone. Winry sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead, and then brush the book lying on top of her daughter's head to the floor.

"You clean this up before your father gets back, or you'll have to hear from him." She ordered, but when she turned she ran straight into her husband's chest. His wild eyes looked at the disarray his study was in, and his suitcase fell to the floor with a thump. His books were strewn across the room, and his red coat was around Winston's neck like a cape. Papers were not in the correct order and his pencils were spilled all over his desk.

"Ed—I was just telling-"

"I'm sorry, father!" Winston called out while bowing his head in shame.

"It's fine, Winry. Take Maisie to her room, I want to talk to Winston alone." Edward stated. She closed the door behind her as Edward sat behind his desk. He called Winston over to him, and lifted him into his lap. He sat on his automail knee facing his father, and looked down at his hands.

"Son, how did you get in here? The door is locked at all times and I only have keys for it." Edward questioned seriously. He lifted his son head up to stare him in the eyes.

"I used one of Mom's tools to open the door. Father, Maisie wanted to read a book and-"

"Maisie can't read yet she just turned three a few months ago. She wouldn't understand the alchemy books in here. Why did you break in here really?" Edward pushed.

Winston stammered and nervously looked around the room before shrugging. "I wanted to look at your stuff. You hide it, so it must be cool."

Edward sighed, and put his son on the floor after he stood up. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and walked him over to the shadow case and armor. He bent down in front of him, and stared at him seriously.

"When the time is right, I will let you and your sister look at all this stuff. You are too young to understand right now." He explained.

"I'm not too young!"

"Winston, you are. I promise you, I swear to you, that I will tell you about this soon. You may even get some cool tokens if you wait patiently."

"You promise?" Winston said whilst tapping his foot on hardwood floor.

"Winston, you know I don't break promises." Edward smiled at his son before hugging him. "Now, I want you to put everything back where you found it. After that we can talk about your punishment."


	50. Magic

"Alphonse, welcome to Rush Valley!" Winry cheered as Alphonse and his wife waltzed through her shop. It was littered with arms, legs, chest pieces and tools that Alphonse minded not to step on. Her brother in-law sweetly smiled at her, and left his wife's side to hug Winry. May waved politely from across the counter, and a blush to her cheeks.

"May, you don't have to be shy. Come on, give me a hug. We are family after all." Winry stated as she rounded the counter to pull her also into a hug.

"It's been so long, Winry."

"Yeah, Al, it's actually been like two years." She said with a sly grin.

"I'm sorry we haven't had the time to stop by. We've been very busy with a certain Xingese prince, and we went to Aurego for a year to study their alchemy. I'm sure Ed told you all about it when he came back from his visit to Aurego."

"Yeah, he did a little bit. However he knows alchemy bores me as much as automail bores him." Winry said with a laugh. "So, what does bring you guys here today? Edward is going to be thrilled to see you both."

Winry went back to tinkering with metal plates as she glanced up from them she noticed a certain look they shared. It was tender, and the way that Alphonse's hand lingered slightly on May's stomach. She simply smiled, and then burst out into tears. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Alphonse's eyebrows shot up in worry as he hugged his wife closer to him. "You could always read me so well, Winry."

"This is amazing, you guys! I'm going to call Edward right now, and have him get the house ready for a big dinner! Garfiel and Paninya will also be ecstatic to hear this news!" She exclaimed as she ran off to dial up her husband.

"See? That wasn't so bad, May. Why were you nervous?"

"Oh, no. I'm still nervous, your brother has always had it against me especially with this pregnancy out of wedlock."

"He is just toying with you. Edward loves kids dearly, and we'll get around to getting married soon. I'm sure I can turn a spell to make him happy about this if he gets upset." Alphonse jested lightly before leading his wife towards his shrilling sister in-law.


	51. Tattoo

"Ed, I don't think this is a good idea." Alphonse worriedly said as he watched his brother remove his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

"I've wanted to get a few for awhile, Al. I've seen people like teacher have their mark on them, and I thought I might as well. It's just some the kids and Winry's name and teacher's flamel." Edward passed off his brother's comment, and comfortably laid down on the table. It reminded him of whenever Winry had to work on his automail, but this was vastly different.

"You're going to mark your body permanently."

"My body is marked by scars already. What does it matter if I get tattoos?" He mused as a bulky man entered the room. He was littered with tattoos, none with any meaning. Edward sat up, and shook the man's hand.

"I got the names all done in Xerian like you wrote for me for the left side of your chest. The flamel will go perfectly on your right forearm. However I just wanted to make sure you are positive about putting your wife's name on you? You know that's like the kiss of death, right?" The tattooed man chuckled slightly as he sat down in a swivel chair.

"She's probably going to be the death of me anyway." He laughed it off before lying back down. The artist shrugged as he began setting up his needles and ink.

"We'll do the chest first since it's easier, alright, Mr. Elric?"

Edward just nodded, and let the man get to work. At first the needle stung greatly, and he wanted to jerk but he just calmed his body like he did during his automail attachments. Alphonse covered his eyes at first in fear at watching the needles stab his brother constantly. But he grew interested, and shifted closer to the artist.

"Does it hurt, Ed?"

"Nah. It did at first, but now it just is numb. Does it look good, Al?" He questioned in worry. Xerian was an interesting language with more so symbols for words rather than letters. It was difficult for Edward to even write it out for the artist. Alphonse looked at everything with a keen eye, and glanced over to his brother and smiled.

"It's beautiful especially in the gold ink."

With that the artist ceased his movements, and wiped the area clean with a wet rag. He set his machine down, and stretched his tired hand so he could begin on the next tattoo that would definitely take up most of his day.

"Alright, Mr. Elric, are you ready for the arm?" He questioned as he set aside some crimson and ebony ink.

Edward groaned as he sat up, and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose, let's get on with it."


	52. Genre : Angst

"Winry, come on! What are you doing?" He called out as she whipped wrenches to and fro that he dodged easily. She turned and yelled out in anger before striding up to her idiot husband and sticking a finger in his face.

"I can't believe you forgot, you asshole! I even got the kids to go with Izumi for the day, and all you cared about was studying alchemy with Alphonse! Do you even care about me anymore, Ed? All we do is take care of kids and the dog, work, and sleep. I can't take this anymore!"

Edward had enough with her words, and slammed her against the wall. He minded not to hurt her, just to frighten her into reality. He fumed as he pressed his entire body against her, and clutched her shoulders harshly.

"I love you, Winry. I don't know why you think that has faded. Yes, we are both busy, but that doesn't make me love you any less. Do you think I'd let a needle painfully stab me over and over for some time because I didn't love you?" Edward explained. Winry sniffed with a puzzled look on her face. She lifted her arms up to wipe away the tears and pushed against Edward's chest to back him off. He hissed in pain surprisingly, and brought a hand to his chest.

"What are you talking about, Ed?"

Edward simply unbuttoned his shirt, and let it slide to the floor. Winry was confused at first as she inspected him, but once she saw the place over his heart she saw an abnormality. She stepped forward, and got a closer look at the lettering painted in gold. It was something etched into his skin that she couldn't read.

"What is this?"

"It's a tattoo, Winry. I went with Al today to get two. This is your name and the children's name in Xerian." He explained as he pointing at his chest. He also flipped over his right arm to flash his forearm. She could see the intricate detail in the flamel on his arm as well, and wanted to run her fingers over it but she knew it was still sensitive.

"You did this for me?"

"I couldn't keep buying you tools and earrings every year. I need something permanent. I thought back to my scars. All of them have happened because of my past and protecting the people I love. I wanted to mark my body with positive symbols, ones for the people I love and my life's work."

Winry had a tiny smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed hard. Edward returned her embrace and kissed the crown of her head. He backed her off slightly, and took a grand look at her. She was quite a mess with emotions but he found her no less attractive. She brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Hey, Ed?" He heard his wife muse.

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt too bad to you know?" Winry giggled as she used his hair to pull him closer.

"My, my. Do the tattoos turn you on, Winry?" He smiled as he backed her against the wall once more.

"No, you just do, dummy." She whispered before pulling his head down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss.


	53. Genre : Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - I did a little time jump that is scene below because I wanted to encase stages in Winry and Ed's life such as early marriage, young children, teenagers-so on and so forth. Winston is 13 years old and Maisie is 11 and a half I guess if we are completely accurate. I know the Chronicles said that Edward and Winry had multiple children, but I'm going to stick with their two children.

7 years later . . .

Doors slammed pretty regularly in the Elric house, and it didn't even phase Winry when her son came barging through the living room tracking mud over her floor. She sighed, and pinched her nose as she felt the stress rise. It was one thing or another with this boy. He always seemed to be a trouble-maker like his father. She shook her head, and put on a faux smile before snatching her teenage son's wrist.

"Winston, honey, what's wrong?" She questioned as she pulled him towards her. She slightly looked down at him, and brushed his long bangs from his cornflower blue eyes. She was amazed how much he resembled her husband except for those eyes, which he inherited from her. He was short in stature, but bulky like Ed was when he was younger. She smiled at her eldest son, and pulled him close in for a hug when he took too long to respond.

"Ma, let me go." He mumbled into her clavicle. She put him at arm's length and kind of wanted to laugh at the scowl on his face. So much like his father . . . she thought.

"You want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"It's nothin'." He mumbled, and took a seat at the island. She took a spot across from him as she snatched the pitcher of lemonade that was off to the side. She poured both of them a glass, and scooted one closer to him.

"It isn't nothing if you're this upset. Your father used to clam up like this all the time, and it isn't healthy, Winston. You can talk to me, you know?" Winry said and let her hand come out to touch his. He sighed, and fidgeted with the glass in his right hand.

"People at school made fun of Pops! They call him Mr. Gimp after they're done with his class and mock his walking." Winston growled out and clenched his fist in anger. Winry's eyes softened as she heard the hurt behind his voice, and she leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms.

"Did you speak up for him?"

"I couldn't! I know nothing about Pops or what he is good at because he never tells me anything. He's always working or out traveling with Uncle Al ever since we came back to Reseembool a few years ago. I think even Maisie knows more than I do because she is interested in stupid alchemy." He stuttered throughout most of his speech, and Winry wanted to tear up at his words. She was afraid that Edward would be a bit distant about himself since he was even like that with her. Winry sniffed loudly, and then stood up from her chair.

"I'll talk to your father, Winston. I think it's time Maisie and you knew about him. But you know what will make you feel better?"

"What?"

"You want to come down and help me work on Mrs. Gutterson's arm?" Winry grinned as she made her way to the basement.

"Hell yeah!"

"Winston!"

"Sorry, mother."

. . .

Later that evening after the children had retreated to their rooms, Winry made her way to Ed's study. It was usually locked even when he was inside of it so she rapped against the door softly. She heard the scuttling of papers and his curses as he hobbled towards the door. He cracked it open just a bit, and then swung it wide open when he saw it was his wife. He placed her hands on her hips, and dragged her in. Once the door was shut behind them he pushed her up against the mahogany door, and trailed his lips across her neck.

"Ed,"

"Hmm, what?" He mouthed against her neck, and let his hands drift farther down to her backside.

"Ed! We need to talk!" She exclaimed as she pushed him away a little bit. She caught the sight of him wearing a button up shirt that was half way unbuttoned showing off his chest. The sleeves were rolled up to show his muscular arms, and he was half biting his lip with wanting eyes. She shook her head to clear her lustful thoughts, and moved past him.

"Winston talked to me today about you."

She heard him mumble quietly, and then turned around with his hands on his hips. "What did he say?"

"Some kids were making fun of you at school-"

"Calling me Mr. Gimp? Yeah, I've heard some of those brats saying that. What about it? Does it bother him?"

"Yes! But that isn't what is mostly bothering him. He wants to know more about you."

"He knows a lot of about me!"

"Not the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed, it's time to tell them about what happened."

"Maisie knows some just because of alchemy lessons with her, but Winston isn't even interested in alchemy. Why does he care?"

"Because your his father, Ed. He wants to feel close to you, speaking of alchemy, he feels left out since Maisie gets all your attention with her alchemy studies." She explained, and she observed her husband's face immediately fall.

"But, we spar all the time!"

"That's true, Ed, however Maisie also joins in. She may be your little girl, but you have a son too. I realized that both have gravitated towards each of us in different ways, but we can't treat them any different."

"I'm such a shit father. Oh my god, I'm worse than Hohenheim! I ignored my child even when he was right in front of me!" Edward seethed as he rounded his desk and slammed his palms down onto the top.

"No, you aren't, Ed! You just got lost for a bit." She said to him, and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his body, and pulled him against her. She rested her chin on his shoulder lovingly after kissing his cheek. "You were a fantastic father in Rush Valley, but you just lost sight after we both got busy again. Trust me, Maisie thought I hated her before we left Rush Valley because I spent so much time on Winston and teaching him about automail. You just have reallocate your time correctly and talk to Winston. He's thirteen now, he's ready to hear it. I mean when you were thirteen you were halfway across the country!"

Edward laughed genuinely at her words, and turned in her loose arms.

"I'll tell them both tomorrow after dinner. Thank you, Winry."

"For what?"

"For being you. I probably would've argued with you when I was Winston's age about shit like this. You just know how to talk to me."

"Don't thank me for that, Edward. That's just part of being the best wife in the world." She chided with a grin.

"What would I do without you?" He murmured before kissing her swiftly.


	54. Photo

"Winston, quit hogging the butter!"

"Should have buttered your bread before dinner, fool."

"I could've buttered it by now if you weren't so slow, runt!"

"Who you calling so small you could crush him with a grain of sand?!" Winston shouted as he aburptly stood up at the dinner table, almost knocking over Edward's wine. He snatched it before it toppled over and hugged it to his chest protectively.

"Children, please! Can we just for once enjoy a nice family dinner without arguing?" Edward interjected as he slammed his fist down. Winry jumped at the clanking as her husband glared about both their children.

"Sorry, Pops."

"Sorry, Daddy."

Winry giggled a bit too hard at the whole debacle, and Edward whipped his head over to his wife. She covered her mouth to hide her bubbly laughter.

"It would be nice if you assisted in scolding the kids, sweetheart." Edward seethed as he took a sip of his wine.

"C'mon, Ed. We bicker worse then that all the time during dinner. Cut them some slack, eh?" Winry explained with a toss of her hand. He just shook his head, and shoved the rest of his dinner into his mouth rudely.

After the kids finished cleaning up the dirty dishes, they heard the call of their father from his study. Winston and Maisie confusingly looked between each other before creeping towards their father. He sat behind his desk with his hands folded over a leather volume. He appeared stoic and commanding as their mother loomed behind him. Winston always thought of his father as the quiet, strong type however he has seen so many different sides of him. With Maisie he was charming and doting, but with him it was a firm hand. Winston has seen pictures of when he was a child on how fatherly he was when he was a child, but something changed when they came back to Reseembool. It was something detrimental.

"Maisie, Winston. It's time you guys heard about the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward stated seriously. Both the children's eyes widened, and they took a seat in front of his desk. He seemed to fumble around a bit before opening the book. He turned it towards them, and pointed at a certain photo. Two golden haired boys were embraced by a young woman with vibrant eyes. The landscape was quite familiar to the two, and the boys looked happy to be hugged by their mother.

"That's Grannie Elric, right?" Maisie asked.

"Yes, that's my mother." Edward smiled as he too glanced down at the photo, and then set the book down. "She died when Uncle Al and I were very young. By that time we were aspiring alchemists already. So, we decided to commit the ultimate taboo-"

"Human transmutation." Maisie interrupted. She observed her father, and noticed the far off look in his face. She snatched her father's hand off the table, and squeezed it reassuringly. He held back his tears as his wife rubbed his back, and she swiped the tears escaping from her own eyes.

"Ultimately it didn't work as you know you cannot bring the dead back, Maisie. However it took my leg and Al's entire body. That suit of armor over there is a replica of what Alphonse was trapped in for too many years because I bound his soul to that armor. That's why I lost my right arm, and why I still have screws in my chest."

"Why did you never remove them? It's a pretty standard procedure." Winston commented more so directing the question at his mother.

"They are tokens of what used to be here including my tattoo. Al ended up getting my arm back for me during the Promised Day, which both of you learned about in history class."

Maisie and Winston nodded, and Edward stood up slowly to place the album into his son's hands. He laid a hand on his shoulder, and leaned down between the pair. "I want both of you to know everything about me. You can ask me anything you want from now on, but I wrote in a journal before you were born Winston. It's easier just to read it instead of me going through every little detail."

Winston let his hands glide over the next photo in the bunch of his father in a wheel chair with two missing limbs and a large suit of armor pushing the chair. His father looked slumped, defeated. However his eyes held a certain emotion to them. Winston glanced over to his father, and sighed heavily.

"I want the passion you have in your eyes here for something." He stated quietly. Winry pushed away from the windowsill she was resting against, and crossed her arms.

"You have to find your passion." She responded.

"I know it. I want to be the best automail technician like you Ma. Pops, I know you wanted me to love alchemy just like you did, but I just can't. I understand you want to put tons of your time into Maisie because of her interests, but you're still my old man. You are the best father anyone could ask for because not many can say their father is the Fullmetal Alchemist. "

Edward grinned proudly and wrapped his arm around his boy. "Damn straight, son."

"But I have one more question for you." Winston spoke up as his father went back over to their mother. He hugged her softly, and kissed her forehead. Edward turned towards his son, and smiled comfortably.

"Yes?"

Winston cleared his throat. "I know you love both of us equally, Pops. However when we came back home, to Reseembool, something changed. Did I do something to you to make you angry? You treat me so differently here."

"Winston Elric! That is out of line." His mother hissed.

"No, Winry, they should know. I told them they could ask anything and I meant it." Edward interrupted before sighing.

"When I was in Briggs, I had an accident. I fell three stories down onto a pipe that went clean right through my body. And Maisie, you study some of May's work. What would you have to do in order to seal a wound like that?" Edward questioned his daughter. Maisie thought on it for a moment before she bowed her head, and frowned.

"You would have to use your life force." She whispered with a shaking voice.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Winston growled with teeth bared.

"I would have died right then and there if I didn't do it. It means that I took a few years off my lifespan. What I am trying to say to you Winston is that, I'm sorry I spent so much time with Maisie. I want her to understand what alchemy is and why it should be done properly. I think she understands that now. I am making a promise to be there for both of you equally for the rest of my life." Edward said as he subconsciously rubbed the side his angry red scar was painted on. Winry buried her head into her husband's chest to hide her tears as Winston comforted his sister.

"I hate putting people through pain, but that's a fact of life. We wouldn't be the people we are without pain."

"I understand, Pops. Thank you for sharing all of this with us." Winston nodded and made a step out of his seat to embrace his father and mother. Maisie soon followed after to encase her entire family in a warming hug. Edward snapped his head up to the ceiling and let the water flow from his eyes. He brought on hand up to cover his mouth as he quietly sobbed. He scrunched his face up in pain before kissing everyone on the head individually.

"I love you guys more than you know."


End file.
